Black Out
by FrenchGirlWriting
Summary: Un prisonnier évadé. Une sirène. Un enfant abandonné. Qui aurait pu penser que la rencontre entre ces trois être allait changer à jamais le destin du monde magique et ramener aux sangs-purs leur gloire perdue ? Harry Potter adopté par Sirius Black et une étrange créature devient Altair Sirius Black, miracle pour la presque éteinte famille Black et étrange héros du monde sorcier.
1. Prologue

**Pitch Black**

 **Prologue**

Les eaux de la Mer du Nord avaient toujours eut quelque chose d'étrange.

Toujours calme, comme si aucune des créatures qui y demeuraient n'osaient perturber son silence, de sa sombre surface caressée par le vent à ses terrifiantes profondeurs.

Au travers de ses voyages solitaires elle avait découvert ces eaux et avait immédiatement apprécié la paix qu'elles lui offraient. Ici l'on pouvait flotter à sa surface sans être jamais vu d'aucune âme. Et pour elle qui avait l'habitude de vivre dans les ténèbres des profondeurs, se faire effleurer par la lumière du soleil était une grâce qu'elle chérissait.

Et la raison de sa solitude n'était pas loin, perchée sur un îlot de pierres acérées sous la forme d'une tour tombant en décripitude. Tout autour du bâtiment flottaient d'horribles silhouettes, squelettiques et habillées d'un manteau noir, sans visage, muettes et semblant danser un véritable ballet sur les hurlements et rires hystériques qui sortaient de la tour.

Même dans les profondeurs où elle cachait son visage des hommes et de leur désir, elle n'avait vu pareilles ténèbres. Elle connaissait la couleur d'une nuit sans étoile et d'un ciel sans lumières, l'obscurité d'une étendue sans aucune chaleur, mais jamais elle n'avait vu le noir du désespoir.

Ce lieu du désespoir, elle apprit son nom : Azkaban.

Pourtant elle n'eut pas envie de le fuir. Elle n'en eut pas envie parce que pour la première fois son coeur de pierre fut touché et confus devant tant de ténèbres. Alors elle resta, observant, la partie humaine de son corps offerte au vent, ses longs cheveux d'encre pressés contre sa peau pâle comme la lune, ses lèvres rouge pressées dans la confusion du spectacle pitoyable qui se jouait devant elle.

Cela lui prit quelques jours avant de s'approcher de la tour, nageant autour d'elle, touchant ses pierres du bout des doigts, et se dissimulant dans les eaux lorsque ses hideux gardiens s'approchaient trop. Les sombres créatures ne cherchaient jamais à lui causer des ennuis, comme si même leur vile nature avait assez d'un coeur pour être charmé par elle.

Doucement cela devint sa nouvelle routine, et elle avait fait un jeu de deviner ce que les êtres emprisonnés entre les murs de pierres disaient, ainsi que leur âge et leur sexe au travers de leurs cris devenus perçants par la folie.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit...Lui. Cette voix appartenait à un homme, un jeune homme. Et malgré qu'elle soit brisée, jamais elle n'avait entendu une voix aussi charmante. Il hurlait comme les autres, mais l'on pouvait distinctement entendre ses paroles qu'il répétait comme un mantra "Je suis innocent !"

Même lorsque sa voix semblait engloutit par la fatigue, même alors qu'elle était coupée par des sanglots étranglés ou usée par la rage, il répétait les mêmes mots chaque jour, et chaque jour elle venait pour l'écouter. Et puis, un jour, il arrêta de le dire et seuls ses hurlements résonnaient contre les pierres de la prison d'Azkaban. Et encore une fois elle resta, car ce n'était pas ces cris rendus perçants par la folie, mais des cris de rages, puissants comme le tonnerre qui secouait les eaux de la mer.

Elle finit par trouver l'endroit derrière lequel devait se trouver sa cellule, en bas à gauche de la tour, là où les pierres se faisaient fouettées par les vagues. Elle même ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à revenir, encore et encore, à s'arrêter devant ce mur et à se demander s'il était encore vivant ou même s'il n'était pas devenu fou comme les autres.

Le temps passa et les mois devinrent des années, mais toujours elle revenait aux pieds de la tour pour entendre la voix de l'homme qu'elle était venue à appeler son prisonnier.

Cette nuit n'était pas supposée être différente des autres.

Sous le ciel d'un noir d'encre, une sirène se tenait près des murs d'Azkaban. Cela faisait déjà six ans qu'elle venait ici, parfois simplement pour quelques minutes et d'autres fois pour quelques heures. Elle-même ne pensait pas changer ses habitudes de si tôt, mais une pierre le décida pour elle et pour l'ensemble du monde magique.

Il suffit cette fois d'une simple pression sur la même pierre qu'elle avait touché depuis 6 ans, une simple pression pour que cette pierre décrépite tombe dans les eaux de la mer du nord et pour que Sirius Black voit au travers du trou qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle le visage de la créature qui changerait sa vie pour toujours.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Le sang ne ment pas

**Chapitre I**

 **Le sang ne ment pas**

Sirius Black avait reçut de nombreux noms au cours de sa courte vie en liberté.

L'héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black, le fils d'Orion, fils de Walburga, fils des Black. Et aussi des noms un peu moins glorieux à partir de son adolescence comme : le traitre-à-son-sang, l'enfant ingrat, le play-boy...Mais même sachant ça, jamais il n'aurait cru recevoir un jour le nom de meurtrier.

Et jamais il n'aurait pensé le recevoir pour le meurtre de la personne qu'il avait considéré comme son frère, et que ce serait ceux qu'il avait vu comme sa famille et ses amis qui lui prendrait sa baguette et refermeraient la porte de sa cellule et de son enfer.

Il fallait s'y attendre, ils avaient murmuré entre eux, c'est un Black après tout, c'est dans son sang...

Penser que le nom qu'il avait cherché à renier toute sa vie serait la plus grande preuve utilisée en faveur de sa condamnation. Lui qui avait pourtant craché sur son nom, son éducation, était allé Gryffondor, était ami avec des sang-mêlés, sortait avec des sangs-de-bourbes...Il n'était au final rien d'autre et ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un Black. Pourtant il s'était sentit si brave lorsqu'il avait fait toutes ces choses, si courageux alors qu'il n'avait fait que se fuir toute sa vie.

Comme un serpent déguisé en lion ou encore un sinistros qui essayait désespérément de se faire passer pour un chiot...

Mais dans cette cellule, il n'y avait pas de déguisement, il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui. Là il ne pouvait pas se cacher de lui, de son nom ou de son sang. Il avait essayé quand même au début, interpellant les aurors qu'il connaissait pendant leur patrouille, leur criant qu'il était innocent, qu'ils le connaissaient, qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Il se rappelait de leurs rires, et la manière dont ils crachaient son nom. Comment faire confiance à un Black ? Quel bon acteur tu as été depuis le début Black. Après tout le sang ne ment pas Black...

A la troisième année d'emprisonnement il ne sursautait plus ni ne fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'ils crachaient son nom. Et après la quatrième il souriait en l'entendant. Il n'hurlait plus qu'il était innocent car il avait compris que dans ce monde, ce genre de choses n'avait pas grande importance. Et l'innocence était un faible support et un bouclier encore plus fragile contre la folie et le désespoir qui le guettaient, surtout lorsque personne ne croyait que vous l'étiez sauf vous. Mais le sang lui ne l'était pas.

Le sang était une vérité que personne ne pouvait ignorer autour de lui. Et ainsi le sang devint sa seule vérité.

Même loin du monde, perdu, entouré de haine et la mort le visitant tous les jours il restait sûr d'une chose : Il était Sirius Black, troisième du nom, fils de Walburga, fils d'Orion et héritier de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black.

Et si l'espoir et la naïveté l'avaient quitté, la rage, toujours fidèle le suivait encore après toutes ces années. Et alors que la mort venait le vider de tous ses rêves et de tous ses plus beaux souvenirs, la rage devint son ultime barrière contre la folie. Ce furent cette colère et cette soif de justice qui l'empêchèrent de devenir comme les autres une simple ombre hantant les murs d'Azkaban, et ce furent encore elles qui donnèrent naissance à une promesse : celle qu'il récupérerait tout ce qu'on lui avait retiré et qu'il prendrait à ses voleurs plus encore.

Pourtant cette promesse qu'il se répétait toujours était vide d'espoir, vide de tout espoir jusqu'à cette nuit.

Cette nuit où il vit une des larges pierres de la sa sombre et humide cellule basculer lentement, d'abord en avant puis en arrièrent tombant finalement avec bruit étouffé dans la mer du Nord.

A ce moment-là tout souffle lui fut coupé et il aurait sans doute sourit et rit devant la situation s'il en avait eut la force, s'il se souvenait seulement comment faire.

C'est alors qu'il vit une main si pâle, si lumineuse qu'elle sembla à elle seule illuminer l'obscurité de la cellule. Dès qu'elle disparut, Sirius se précipita au sol, rampant jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au niveau du trou que la pierre avait laissé derrière elle.

Et alors il la vit, elle, la créature. Le souffle abandonna définitivement sa poitrine, et jamais suffocation n'avait été si charmante. La créature avait l'apparence d'une femme, la beauté d'une étoile et se tenait confortablement dans l'eau, son buste nu seulement couvert de ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- Une sirène, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La sirène se rapprocha du mur et positionna son visage afin de lui faire face. Elle le regarda un instant en silence avant qu'un sourire aussi charmant que le reste de sa personne ne vienne orner ses lèvres :

\- Tu es plus résistant que les autres, dit-elle, sa voix semblant faire chavirer les navires aussi facilement que les coeurs. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de fils des hommes qui seraient restés dans ton état après tant d'années ici.

Sirius fut étourdit un instant par le son de sa voix avant de se reprendre. Lorsque ce genre de créatures étaient mentionnées dans l'éducation d'un sorcier, les mots méfiance et prudence n'étaient jamais loin. Le ministère de la magie les avaient classé comme des créatures sombres et dangereuses au même titre que les loups-garous, car Dieu seul savait que leur perfide beauté avait mené bien des hommes à leur fin. Si vous avez le malheur de rencontrer une sirène leur avait-on dit, ne les regardez pas dans les yeux et n'engagez ou ne participez jamais à une conversation, car les mots qui sortent de leur bouche sont doux comme le miel, insidieux et mortel.

Mais Sirius n'avait jamais été doué pour obéir, et il était tenté de ne pas écouter les leçons qui n'avaient fait que le mener dans cet endroit à cet instant, pour lui qui n'avait pas vu la lumière pendant 6 ans, cette incarnation de sa fin avait des allures de salut :

\- Qu'est qu'une créature comme toi fait ici ? Et comment me connais-tu ?

Une lumière malicieuse apparut dans les yeux de la créature, alors qu'elle répondait doucement :

\- Mais je ne te connais pas fils d'homme.

Elle ajouta ensuite d'une manière décontractée :

\- Oui enfin, je peux tout du moins dire que je sais que tu es innocent. Il faut peut de choses pour fatiguer la langue d'un homme coupable mais il est presque impossible de faire taire un homme trahit...

Les yeux du sorcier s'agrandirent et son coeur sembla s'accélérer dans son torse. Après sa voix, les yeux de cette créature étaient son arme la plus dangereuse, ils semblaient contenir en leur sein les eaux de toutes les mers et océans auxquels la terre avait donné naissance, et en eux brûlaient le pouvoir de mettre des nations à genoux comme de pousser les hommes à la noyade... Ses lèvres rouges et pleines s'ouvrirent sur des dents blanches comme des perles et acérées comme des couteaux :

\- Ne veux-tu pas me raconter ton histoire, fils d'homme ?

Sirius apprit rapidement qu'il ne voulait dire non ni à cette voix, ni à ces yeux.

§§§

Comme elle s'était habituée à sa première routine, la sirène se contenta aussi de ses nouvelles habitudes. Elle continuait à venir aux pieds de la tour tous les jours, mais maintenant ce n'était plus seulement pour écouter mais aussi pour parler à cette homme. Et sa nouvelle obsession pour lui semblait grandir chaque jour sans vraiment qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Le coeur d'une sirène était connu pour être froid et immuable comme la pierre, facilement charmé par les pierres précieuses et l'or mais insensible devant les tracas des vivants. Pourtant pour la première fois de sa longue existence elle se sentait captivée par une chose, et cela ne lui arrivait pas à tous les siècles. Cet homme se retrouvait dans une situation bien dangereuse, car s'il était dur d'attirer l'attention d'une créature des eaux, il était presque impossible de la faire disparaître.

Et ce qu'elle ressentait était bien plus qu'un simple intérêt...Elle était plus qu'intriguer par cet homme. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la fascinait ainsi car après tout un prisonnier n'avait rien à lui à part son désespoir, son passé tragique et sa saleté. Mais lui...sous toute sa saleté se cachait le plus beau visage qu'elle n'ait jamais vu sur un homme, sous son désespoir brûlait plus de colère que n'en était capable le ciel dans ses grandes tempêtes, et seulement le plus pur argent, la plus pure vérité brillait dans ses yeux.

La sincérité de cet homme était étonnante. Comme si le désordre et l'hypocrisie du monde lui était inconnu et qu'il ne savait que comment montrer sa nature la plus crue. Tout en lui était comme une pierre brute et même sa colère n'était pas touchée, pas polie. Près de lui, elle avait l'impression de comprendre ce que c'était de se sentir vivant même rien qu'un peu.

Car cet homme était dévorant et dévoré du désir de vivre et il vivait avec plus d'intensité enfermé que la plupart des créatures libres sur cette terre...A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle se sentait comme perdue dans la mer en pleine tempête sous la rage d'un ciel que rien ne peut arrêter. Elle ne le comprenait pas mais cela lui était égal. Ses yeux la frappait comme le tonnerre et sa voix comme les vagues.

Elle aimait penser à ce qu'elle ferait s'il n'était pas enfermé. Elle avait d'abord pensé l'enlever, elle l'aurait prit et noyé et comme ça peut être aurait-elle noyé son obsession avec lui. Il aurait été son prisonnier et elle l'aurait mit à côté de ces trésors.

Mais alors il n'aurait pas été si vivant. Il n'aurait pas rugit de colère contre les personnes qui l'avait trahit et il n'aurait pas désiré la vengeance ni brûlé des ambitions qui le dévorait à cet instant. Et cette simple pensée donnait à son désir un goût de cendre.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Non...Ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il la regarde pour toujours avec ces yeux. Ces yeux brillant de passion et de vie elle voulait qu'ils lui appartiennent bien plus que les perles et l'or fin.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et laissa un sourire charmant flotter sur ses lèvres :

\- Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas non plus dit le tien.

L'homme sourit aussi à cette question, comme si la réponse était aussi évidente que le levé et le couché du soleil :

\- Sirius Orion Black.

Le sirène se raidit immédiatement. Non...Ce n'était pas possible. Elle essaya de dissimuler sa réaction, laissant ses cheveux venir devant son visage et demandant rapidement de manière faussement ignorante :

\- Black, ça je sais ce que c'est. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Sirius Orion ?

Les lèvres craquelées, sèches et sanglantes s'étirèrent un peu plus, l'homme se blessant alors qu'il continuait de sourire dans ses réponses :

\- Sirius et Orion sont deux étoiles. Sirius...est une des plus brillantes étoiles du ciel,expliqua-t-il avec une lueur distante. Ne nommez-vous pas les étoiles chez vous ?

\- Pourquoi le ferait-on ? Ce sont de jolies choses qui brillent dans le ciel, il est déjà bien assez de les regarder, même si elles peuvent être utiles pour repérer son chemin. Ma race n'est pas aussi poétique que la tienne, la beauté et le charme sont des choses pratiques que nous utilisons pour les armes, rien d'autre .

\- Vous avez l'air de voir les choses de manière très pratique...Sirius était aussi le nom de deux de mes ancêtres, je suis le troisième et Orion est le nom de mon père.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Sirius ne fixe ses yeux une fois de plus sur elle. Il essayait de ne pas la regarder trop longtemps, c'était dangereux, surtout ses yeux et il n'avait pas résisté à la folie d'Azkaban pour en choisir une plus douce. Elle avait l'air de savoir combien il était dur de résister et de beaucoup s'en amuser.

\- Veux-tu les récupérer eux aussi ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

\- Qui ?

\- Ta famille. Est-ce qu'on ne te les as pas enlever eux aussi ?

Sirius resta silencieux encore une fois un instant, comme partagé entre deuil et réflexion. Un sourire sec finit par faire son apparition sur son visage alors qu'il déclarait simplement :

\- Si.

Elle le regarda, son corps couvert de tissus sombres était tordu, la longue silhouette sculpté par la faim. Devrait-elle...Il était dangereux de rester trop près d'un homme sans l'enchanter, après tout s'il avait toutes ses capacités intellectuelles il pouvait deviner. Elle plissa les yeux, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était un Black elle avait la confirmation qu'elle jouait là à un jeu très dangereux. S'il savait ne serait-ce qu'un tiers des légendes de sa famille, ce ne serait pas bon pour elle. Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ? Cela ne prendrait qu'une chanson pour le rendre aussi inoffensif qu'un nouveau-né.

Mais cela valait-il le coup de voir disparaître cette lueur dans ses yeux ?

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom, répéta-t-il une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci d'un ton moins curieux, bien plus calme et impérieux.

Non...Elle commença immédiatement sa retraite, mais savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il était déjà trop tard et en voyant la nouvelle lueur dans les yeux du prisonnier, elle en eut la confirmation.

\- Stop, dit-il levant la main.

Elle sentit son corps s'immobiliser immédiatement sous le regard fasciné du sorcier alors qu'il murmurait :

\- C'était donc vrai...Quand ma mère me racontait ces histoire sur la famille Black, je pensais qu'elle ne faisait que se vanter...Tout était vrai.

Elle commença à secouer la tête mais il continua, de plus en plus enthousiaste. Il avait comprit.

\- Persécutées par les hommes, capturées pour répondre à leur désir, de nombreuses créatures se sont tournées vers Salazar Serpentard en recherche de protection. Et le sorcier perfide les accepta tous et se les appropria de la manière la plus ingénieuse qui soit : Il les lia chacune à une famille différentes par la magie et le mariage et prit leurs enfants pour se constituer une cour de puissants sorciers. Aux Black, fidèles, il donna les créatures des profondeurs et des océans car leurs sombres coeurs et leurs yeux de cristal se répondaient l'un l'autre ...Et les Black acceptèrent car le sang d'une sirène est dit aussi pur que celui d'une licorne. Toujours pur, finit-il sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement.

\- Non, coupa la sirène, le temps des fondateurs est arrivé à sa fin. Les anciennes familles et les créatures ne se répondent plus les unes les autres. Je pourrais toujours te noyer si je le voulais...Même ce mur ne pourrait m'arrêter, fils des Blacks.

\- Mais je t'en pris, fais-le, répondit le Black, écartant les bras tout en haussant un sourcil.

La sirène pinça les lèvres et fixa son regard sur les doux remous de la mer alors que le Black laissait un rire essoufflé lui échapper :

\- Tu pourrais si tu le voulais...Mais tu ne le veux pas, n'est-ce pas ?

La créature releva la tête et laissa échapper un sifflement menaçant, mais le prisonnier n'eut pas l'air impressionné, adoptant une expression pensive :

\- Comment est-ce que le lien entre un Black et une sirène est-il établit déjà ? Ha oui...Je pense que tu as besoin d'un nom très chère.

\- Toi...

\- Je t'appellerais...

Ses yeux devinrent plus clair alors qu'il continuait avec une douceur teinte de sérieux :

\- Lumena.

Oh, comme elle voulait le haïr...Mais à l'instant même, elle sentit son corps se relaxer et son sang vibrer sous sa peau. Le lien qu'elle avait à cet homme s'affirma et déjà sa fascination de départ devenait quelque chose de plus lourd dans son coeur, à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier en avoir un.

Il lui avait donner un nom...C'était finit maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus redevenir une des nombreuses perles de la mer et se contenter de flotter dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu n'es pas un homme innocent, grinça-t-elle derrière ses dents serrées, tu t'es joué de moi.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il ayant alors l'air amusé. Je pense plutôt avoir été assez intelligent pour agir selon mon héritage. S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris ici, c'est qu'être innocent ne menait pas loin, être simplement innocent c'est se livrer en holocauste et à un monde avide d'un énième sacrifice. Un homme innocent se fait facilement écrasé, mais un homme juste et intelligent peut espérer survivre.

Lumena eut un rire amer :

\- Vous les hommes êtes risibles...Innocent, juste...quelle importance tout cela a-t-il dans ce monde ? Ce monde est noir et votre race toute entière est pourrie. Je ne dis pas que je suis meilleure que vous mais au moins je ne prétends pas être "juste" et "innocente". Vous utilisez toujours de jolis mots pour parler en vérité de vertus dont vous êtes incapables. Vous ne respectez rien, n'obéissez à rien, n'avez pas d'ordre... Tu dis que tu es différent ? Dis-moi, est-ce que ne pas être coupable d'un seul crime fait vraiment de toi un homme innocent ?

Sirius resta silencieux et finit par lui demander avec une expression indescriptible :

\- Alors toi dis-moi. Toi qui est si bonne pour lire le coeur des hommes.

\- Tu es comme un petit garçon...Tu passes ta vie à fuir tes responsabilités et à seulement suivre ton coeur. Et voilà l'endroit où ton coeur t'a amené. Tu es un petit garçon qui ne veut pas grandir mais pense quand même que le monde devrait lui appartenir. Et cela me met si en colère. Quel héritage ? Le mérites-tu seulement ? J'ai écouté ton histoire fils d'homme et pas une seconde j'ai été touché. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'un homme toi aurait put être roi et avoir le monde à ses pieds...Mais il a choisit de rester un petit garçon et craché sur ses cadeaux. Et maintenant que c'est au tour de la vie de te cracher dessus que fais-tu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasses ? Finit-il par s'emporter.

\- Arrête de prétendre ! Je suis un prédateur, je sais ce que je suis, je sais pourquoi j'erre dans les eaux du Nord. Est-ce qu'un loup est mauvais de faire ce qu'il fait ? Il ne l'est pas mais il ne prétend pas être un mouton car il n'y a rien de plus ridicule qu'un loup mangeant de l'herbe. Il y a quelque chose...Quelque chose dans tes yeux si pur et puissant...Mais tu le cache comme le reste. Tu parle de justice ? Tu ne pas prononcer ce mot si tu as peur de la vérité. Je t'ai dit tu t'es joué de moi et tu as cherché à fuir ça. Tu aurais dû être fier car si c'était moi j'aurais fais pire, je t'aurais noyé et coulé, j'aurais arraché tes yeux et les aurais gardé comme des perles. C'est ce que je suis. Toi, qui es-tu ? Tu me dis que tu ne sais pas ?! Je veux te cracher dessus, menteur. Tu sais ce que tu es, on ne peut pas fuir son propre sang.

Le masque de séduction était tombé, brisé, et le visage de la sirène tordu en une grimace de rage, ses yeux brillant comme deux flammes bleus. Comme il était terrifiant de ce dire que même la plus laide des colères était belle sur le visage de cette créature...

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui criait dessus et le grondait depuis sa mère et depuis l'impulsive Lily Evans. Il voulait rire, et pour la première fois, il voulait vraiment dire la vérité.

\- Je me suis joué de toi, c'est vrai. Et je me suis joué du monde tout entier et ce toute ma vie. J'ai été traité comme un petit prince toute mon enfance. L'héritier des Blacks... Et au début je dois dire que la folie ambiante, l'hystérie de ma mère et la magie interdite ne me dérangeaient pas tant que ça. Mais le contrôle qu'ils avaient sur moi, la vie qu'ils me modelaient...C'est là que j'ai rencontré James Potter et il semblait si...libre. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre que s'amuser. Et moi je voulais ça, je voulais être libre comme lui et je voulais sa chaleur et sa lumière. Alors j'ai commencé à me déguiser et c'était amusant que personne ne le remarquait, à quel point je me contrôlais. J'aimais mes amis, mais d'une manière étrange qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas tout ce que j'avais dans la tête ils m'auraient cru fou s'ils le savaient...J'ai même pensé à tuer une fois. Un étudiant du nom de Severus Rogue. Au départ je voulais simplement l'effrayer, après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plus peur que d'être enfermer avec un loup-garou ? J'ai utilisé mon meilleur ami sans qu'il ne le sache pour ça et je me suis dit que si Rogue mourrait par hasard...Ce ne serait sans doute pas si mal. James le savait, il connaissait cette cruauté qu'il y avait en moi, mais faisait comme s'il ne la voyait pas, alors je faisais la même chose.

Lumena se détendit une fois de plus, son visage reprenant une expression normal alors qu'elle demandait doucement :

\- Quand a été la dernière fois que tu as été le vrai Sirius Orion Black ?

\- Trop longtemps pour que je me rappelle comment faire.

Lumena le regarda un instant sans rien dire avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle allait regretter ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Mais de toute façon que lui restait-il à faire ? Sa vie en tant que prédateur était déjà finit, autant en faire quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Je pourrais te faire te souvenir.

\- Toi ? M'aider ? Demanda l'homme en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je n'aide pas, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Je te l'ai déjà dit je suis un prédateur et il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'aider le pauvre et le persécuter.

\- Alors comment l'appellerais-tu ?

\- De la curiosité. Je vais te donner une chance de me prouver que tu es Sirius Black. Je vais te faire sortir de là et te suivre. Si tu ne prends pas tes responsabilités et n'arrive pas à me convaincre, je te tuerais, déclarant le lien nul car non fait par un Black.

\- Une offre charmante...

\- Est-ce que tu acceptes oui ou non ?

Sirius regarda la créature avec attention. Elle n'était pas folle et même au contraire avait les idées extrêmement claires. Elle était simplement incapable de ressentir la moindre pitié. Elle était un prédateur et si elle trouvait faible, elle le supprimerait avant qu'il ne puisse l'affaiblir elle. Mais il n'avait jamais été faible, et sa présente situation n'était pas la conséquence d'une faiblesse, simplement d'un aveuglement hypocrite.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle lui plaisait.

\- J'accepte.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Al'Fard

**Chapitre II**

 **Al' Fard**

 _Signification d'Al'Fard : Le lointain, le solitaire_

Cela avait été facile de contrôler l'eau sur les pierres de la prison pour les faire exploser, facile d'attirer le sorcier à l'eau avec elle et facile de nager tout en le tirant...Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que marcher serait aussi horrible.

Elle avait toujours sut qu'une sirène pouvait gagner des jambes après un lien avec un sorcier, mais la situation ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais présentée pour elle. Lorsqu'elle tomba pour la cinquième fois, l'ancien prisonnier s'arrêta complètement, la regardant se relever en prenant appui sur l'arbre le plus proche. Il lui avait déjà donné une partie de ses haillons afin qu'elle puisse couvrir sa toute nouvelle nudité. Et même alors qu'il se tenait près d'elle, la mer ayant à peine lavée sa saleté, de lourdes cernes noires sous ses yeux et son état de malnutrition évident, il avait toujours la beauté insolente d'un prince.

\- Ce serait plus simple si tu me permettais simplement de te porter.

\- Je ne veux pas. Je veux apprendre.

\- Alors laisse-moi au moins t'aider, insista-t-il.

Lumena regarda le bras que l'homme lui présentait et après un moment d'hésitation décida de l'accepter comme appui. Le contact avec un autre être humain était...étrange. Sa peau était aussi froide que la sienne, mais elle était merveilleusement vivante et il était évident que ce bras avait été fort avant l'emprisonnement.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de profiter de contacts avant. Si ses soeurs venaient toujours à son aide et avaient chassé avec elle plus d'une fois, l'affection restait quelque chose qui était rarement pratiquée dans les profondeurs. Sous l'eau tout était étouffé et amoindrit et maintenant elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans les nouvelles sensations, comme si la vie avait explosée autour d'elle au moment où son pied avait touché la terre humide.

Ils avaient transplané dans une forêt à l'aide d'une baguette que la sirène avait auparavant voler à un prisonnier qui s'était suicidé dans la Mer du Nord. Et la traverser de cette étendue de verdure avait été autant pour elle une épreuve qu'une superbe expérience. Toutes ces sensations, ces couleurs, ces oiseaux...Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir s'en approcher.

\- Où allons-nous ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Chez quelqu'un qui va aider.

§§§

Alphard Black était un homme fier.

Il tirait sa fierté de son nom, de sa belle apparence, de sa bonne situation et plus que tout de son esprit remarquablement sain et raisonnable, quelque chose de plutôt rare chez les Black.

Sa tempérance et sa clarté d'esprit était sans aucun doute la raison principale de l'isolement de sa demeure, loin de la plupart des membres de sa famille. Et ce car même la fierté qu'il tirait de son nom et l'amour qu'il avait pour son sang ne pouvait le faire aller contre ses instincts de survie les plus basiques et habiter avec ses parents déments à Grimmaud Place. Ainsi s'il se défendait de couper les liens avec eux, il ne cherchait cependant pas leur compagnie.

Comme tous les Black il avait en plus des coffres communs à la famille ses propres propriétés et ses propres coffres Gringotts, et aujourd'hui, c'était dans la tranquillité qu'il jouissait de sa fortune, du silence et de la solitude de sa demeure. Son esprit pratique l'empêchait de se lancer dans la moindre affaire précaire, d'agir de manière impulsive ou de se mettre dans n'importe quelle situation qui pouvait se révéler problématique. Il voyait les problèmes venir de loin et s'échapper de leur emprise avant qu'ils ne puissent venir à détruire sa tranquillité si durement acquise.

Et ce jour-là, lorsque son impulsif, imprudent et très récemment évadé neveu préféré vint sonner à sa porte accompagné d'une femme à moitié nue, Alphard Black ne put penser qu'à un seul mot pour résumer sa situation, le mot honnis : problématique.

Son si beau et rebelle neveu ne semblait plus qu'être l'ombre de lui-même avec ses joue creuses, son corps rachitique, sa barbe et ses cheveux hirsutes. Jamais il n'aurait rêvé voir le fils de Walburga dans un tel état.

\- Mon oncle, commença le jeune homme avec une voix rauque et brisé.

\- Non, coupa Alphard. A l'intérieur. Maintenant.

Alphard regarda l'étrange couple qui entrait rapidement chez lui et laissa finalement ses yeux tombés sur la femme qui suivait son neveu de près. Il remarqua d'une manière distraite qu'elle était extrêmement bien faite, chose qui ne l'étonnait pas pour une compagne de Sirius, avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux du sol et qu'il se retrouve plongé dans le bleu le plus inhumain qui soit. Immédiatement il sembla que le souffle fut coupé de sa poitrine.

Une sirène.

La situation se prouvait être _très_ problématique.

§§§

Lumena toucha les bords lisses et blancs de la baignoire avec un doigt curieux.

La baignoire dans la salle de bain bleu du manoir d'Alphard était une des plus grande de la résidence, entièrement recouverte de marbre et assez large pour contenir sa queue. L'eau du bain était étrangement clair et vide, elle avait aussi une douce odeur qui n'était pas déplaisante. Elle n'avait pas eut énormément d'occasion de nager dans une eau clair et propre et elle appréciait ce changement malgré qu'elle déplore le manque d'espace.

Elle regarda sa queue avec un sourire. Elle savait que ces moments de tranquillité ne lui avait pas été offert par altruisme mais étaient la manière poli et affable d'Alphard d'écarter un invité indésirable afin de pouvoir s'entretenir seul à seul avec Sirius. Une bonne idée...mais inutile. Lumena se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'eau du bain, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement immerger et que tous sons autour d'elle deviennent entièrement et complètement clair.

Les elfes de maisons préparaient le dîner dans les cuisines, le vent soufflait violemment par une fenêtre laissée ouverte dans la pièce voisine et dans une des nombreuses salles de vie du manoir, deux hommes avaient une discussion animée.

La sirène ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le son des deux voix :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?

\- Le problème est là mon oncle, entendit-elle Sirius dire d'une voix fatigué et en colère. Je n'ai rien fait, tout ce temps là je n'ai rien fais, et c'est ça qui m'a conduit dans cet enfer. Ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense...

\- Elle ? La sirène ?

\- Oui, la sirène.

Aphard soupira et elle entendit le son d'un corps se laissant tomber sur une banquette de cuir :

\- Que lui as-tu donné pour qu'elle accepte de te suivre ici ?

\- Une occasion de rompre la monotonie du quotidien, je suppose, marmonna le plus jeune d'un ton amer. Et une promesse, celle qu'elle pourrait me tuer si je ne me prouvais pas être un vrai Black.

\- C'est tout ? Intervint Alphard d'un ton incrédule.

\- Quoi, ma possible mort ne te paraît pas suffisante ?

\- Non, non pas comme ça. Une créature comme elle ne prendrait pas le risque de marcher dans ce monde pour la simple occasion de tuer un Black.

Un homme intelligent pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi aurait-elle accepter alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore...Mais la simple promesse de pouvoir tuer un homme ne sera pas assez pour la pousser à rester ici, continua Alphard d'un ton pensif. Et tu as de toute façon assez de problèmes sans un prédateur qui en a après ta vie. Tu es un homme recherché et si tu n'es pas innocenté vite, ils enverront bientôt les détraqueurs pour te prendre.

\- C'est pourquoi je suis venu à toi, Oncle Alphard. J'ai besoin d'avoir un procès.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Alphard n'intervienne encore :

\- Je ne serais pas capable de le faire seul.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne suis pas le patriarche de la maison Black.

\- Je sais.

\- Et avec ton passé et tes anciennes...sympathies, il est peut dire que ton retour dans la famille ne sera pas des plus faciles. Tu n'as rien fais si ce n'est apporter des problèmes à la famille et aujourd'hui ton seul avantage est l'extinction de la lignée mâle...Il te faudra prouver de ta loyauté au nom des Black, et ta volonté de travailler pour la lignée, par Salazar il te faudrait amener un miracle pour...

Le son sec d'un verre de cristal posé sur une table de table de bois résonna dans la tranquilité des lieux alors que la voix d'Alphard prenait un ton incrédule :

\- Fou...La sirène...Tu veux l'amener avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien, répondit Sirius d'un ton, calme, elle m'a après tout dit qu'elle me suivrait partout dès à présent.

\- Et moi qui pensait que Gryffondor t'avait privé de toute ta capacité à penser...Ton idée est bonne, je dois le reconnaître, et il est vrai que beaucoup s'inclinerait devant un lien avec une créature à laquelle les Black n'ont pas été associé depuis les temps des fondateurs. Mais c'est aussi incroyablement stupide de pouvoir penser manipuler une sirène.

\- Oh mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire...Mais elle veut que je lui prouve que je suis un Black et c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

Alphard soupira :

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? Les nouvelles de ton évasion seront déjà imprimées dans tous journaux d'ici demain matin. Seul Grimmaud Place n'est pas traçable sur les cartes...

\- Bientôt. Mais d'abord nous devons établir un plan et...je dois aller quelque part.

\- Où est-ce que...? Oh, Sirius tu causeras ma perte.

Elle pouvait presque entendre, presque sentir les lèvres blessés qui se tordait dans ce fameux sourire :

\- J'ai toujours été ton préféré.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration avant qu'Alphard ne réponde doucement :

\- Tu l'as toujours été.

§§§

Lumena était assise sur le lit d'une des chambres d'amis, séchant silencieusement ses jambes tout en lançant des coups d'œils distraits au décor luxueux qui l'entourait. Les Black avaient toujours considéré leur sang comme royal et même alors que de nombreux siècles avaient passé, ils semblaient toujours vivre comme des princes.

Elle avait entendu parler de la soie et des draps de satin et avaient en vérité déjà essayé d'en voler sur un bateau de marchands mais ils avaient été ruinés par l'eau dure et salée de l'océan avant même qu'ils n'aient put atteindre les profondeurs. Pouvoir sentir leur douceur contre sa peau était plaisant, comme l'étaient les couvertures de cotons égyptiens, les dorures, les sols couverts de marbre et d'onyx et les tapisseries brodées de fil d'or aux murs...Peut être qu'elle resterait dans ce monde pour un moment, il semblait être bien plus agréable que l'obscurité des profondeurs sans fond de l'océan.

Elle entendit le son de pas s'approchant de l'entrée mais ne fit aucun geste pour se couvrir alors qu'un homme ouvrait la porte. Elle lança un regard en direction de l'intrus et haussa un sourcil face à la nouvelle apparence de Sirius Black. Il était libre de la saleté et de la poussière de la prison, rasé de près et ses cheveux lavés goûtaient sur ses vêtements qui étaient définitivement ceux d'un jeune seigneur.

Elle avait raison. Cet homme était sans aucun doute le plus bel être humain qui lui ait été donné de voir, et même la lueur folle qui habitait son regard, le creux de ses joues et son corps affamé ne pouvait amoindrir l'étrange perfection de ses traits.

Elle regarda un instant la robe qu'il tenait sur son bras. Elle le vit serrer les poings et détourner les yeux de sa nudité et cacha un sourire. Il parla calmement, fermant les yeux :

\- Tu aurais put dire que tu n'étais pas présentable.

\- Mais je suis toujours présentable, répondit-elle d'un ton amusé. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Une robe. Tu dois la porter.

Elle le regarda un instant sans rien dire avant de traverser la pièce sur des jambes incertaines, s'arrêtant devant lui et écartant les bras. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de dire d'un ton léger :

\- Alors met-la moi.

Sirius plissa les yeux, comme s'il était à la recherche du piège qu'elle lui tendait, comme s'il y avait toujours un océan dans lequel elle pouvait le noyer à proximité. Le sourire de la sirène s'agrandit :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si je savais comment le faire moi-même, je n'ai après tout encore jamais eut l'occasion de m'habiller.

Le jeune homme commença à la couvrir du tissue et pensa distraitement que cela semblait être du gâchis, comme s'il couvrait là une des statues de marbre de la demeure. Car il n'y avait rien de vulgaire dans la nudité de cette créature, comme si elle transcendait ce genre de pensée humaine. La robe blanche qu'il lui mit lui allait cependant avec son teint, elle se fondait parfaitement avec la couleur de sa peau et faisait paraître ses cheveux encore plus sombre et ses yeux plus lumineux.

Il attacha rapidement la robe avant de déposer des escarpins devant ses pieds.

Elle grimaça un peu avant de faire glisser ses pieds dans les chaussures. Les talons étaient de seulement quelques centimètres et paraissaient fait de verre et sur le devant elles étaient couvertes d'un tissu argenté et ornées de pierres brillantes d'un bleu et d'un vert d'eau.

Lumena regarda un instant les chaussures et fut tentée d'en arracher le talon et les pierres, de les cacher dans une boîte sous son lit, en faisant les premières pièces d'une nouvelle collection. Quand elle releva les yeux elle vit le regard amusé de Sirius qui semblait avoir deviné ses intentions :

\- Tu n'as pas à les regarder comme ça. Ils ne disparaîtront pas, ils sont à toi à présent. Mais si tu veux tu peux quand même les cacher dans un endroit sombre lorsque l'on reviendra.

\- Revenir ? Est-ce que l'on doit aller quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement indifférent.

\- Oui.

\- Où ?

\- Voir quelqu'un de très précieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'était quelqu'un de précieux ? Se questionna-t-elle silencieusement alors qu'elle posait délicatement sa main sur le bras de Sirius, prenant appui sur lui pour sortir de la chambre. Elle regarda le profil aux traits aristocratiques de l'homme qui l'accompagnait :

\- J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as à cet homme. Il n'y a pas eut un seul moment où tu as été un homme innocent, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius n'eut pas l'air plus surprit par sa déclaration que par sa question. Un doux sourire vint orner ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait d'un ton bien ton trop doux, bien trop charmant :

\- Non, je suppose qu'il n'y en a pas eut.

§§§

Qu'est-ce qu'était quelqu'un de précieux ?

Lumena ne pouvait se le représenter et cherchait encore une image capable de le traduire alors qu'Alphard les faisaient transplaner dans une petite allée bordée de maisons toutes similaires aux autres.

Elle n'aimait pas transplaner, c'était désagréable et son estomac ne semblait pas s'y habituer, mais après des heures et des heures à marcher, elle n'oserait pas se plaindre d'un système qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas à utiliser ses jambes. Sirius ne semblait pas perturbé par les étranges bâtisses, toutes jumelles et dotées du petit carrée d'herbe verte et dont la seule différence notable était la couleur qu'elles revêtaient et le numéro inscrit en chiffres noires à côté de leurs entrées. Guidé par Alphard il se dirigea vers une maison peinte en jaune pâle, au jardin bien entretenu et dont l'entrée était marquée du chiffre 4.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper trois coups secs à la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'était quelqu'un de précieux ? Continua à se demander Lumena. Si c'était précieux, alors c'était sans aucun doute beau, plaisant pour l'oeil et fragile. Et si cela l'était vraiment...Elle regarda ses chaussures brillantes d'un air pensif et eut un sourire. Si cela lui plaisait vraiment, alors elle pourrait toujours le voler.

§§§

Harry Potter n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement important et sans doute l'antithèse de ce que l'on qualifierait de précieux.

Il n'était pas particulièrement plaisant à regarder après tout, trop petit, trop maigre avec des yeux et des vêtements trop grands...Il n'était pas le genre d'enfants que les adultes du quartier regardaient avec un sourire, et auxquels ils pardonnaient la moindre faute par un seul regard dans leurs yeux innocents.

Peut être était-ce pour cela que l'on ne lui pardonnait jamais lorsqu'il commettait une faute. Et peut être qu'il ne méritait pas d'être pardonné si comme son oncle lui répétait sans cesse il ne savait rien faire d'autre que les mauvaises choses. Il n'avait jamais eut la réponse à aucune de ces questions et avait donc apprit à agir en conséquence, accordant son pardon toujours très vite mais ne quémandant jamais celui d'un autre.

Il avait aussi apprit à garder ses yeux sur le sol car ils étaient trop grand, trop brillant, trop profond et trop désespérés pour appartenir à un enfant de sept ans. Ce n'était pas plaisant à regarder, et cela mettait la plupart des gens mal à l'aise...

Dans son placard du 4 Privet Drive, il s'était habitué à l'obscurité et aux animaux qui s'y complaisaient. Les araignées ne l'effrayaient plus et les monstres des histoires qui s'éveillaient avec la lune non plus. Mais secrètement la nuit, il se surprenait à regarder le ciel et à rêver d'un monde où Harry Potter n'existerait pas et où il pourrait devenir quelqu'un de précieux. Où ses efforts seraient récompensés et où il aurait le droit de se tenir le visage tourné vers le ciel.

Les jours de sorties à la bibliothèque il dévorait tous les livres qu'il pouvait, et songeait à ce à quoi pourrait ressembler son avenir si lui aussi se prouvait être un de ces orphelins autour desquels se tissait la plus grande aventure qui puisse exister.

Mais Harry Potter n'était personne, il n'avait pas de famille, et à l'intérieur de la très correcte demeure de Mr. et Mme Dursley au Privet Drive, il ne pouvait échapper à aucune gifle, aucune corvée, aucun cri. Même à l'école ses démons semblaient le suivre sous la forme de son cousin et de ses camarades et les adultes eux-mêmes, se voyaient offert le costume sur-mesure de geôliers.

La nuit était devenu son seul répit et l'ami qu'il attendait chaque jour. Elle lui offrait le repos, le confort et le silence, ainsi qu'une oreille attentive, toujours prête à écouter ses rêves. Quand il fermait les yeux, les couvertures trouées et miteuses devenaient de la belle et chaude laine et la poussière qui tombait du plafond de bois du placard sous l'escalier la poussière d'étoiles présente dans tous les contes.

Mais cette nuit, de violents coups contre la porte coupèrent le silence et pour la première fois depuis des années la famille Dursley fut réveillée de son sommeil avant l'enfant sous l'escalier. Harry entendit les grognements de Vernon, la voix perçante de Pétunia bientôt suivit de leurs lourds pas dans les escaliers envoyant un peu plus de poussière sur le visage du garçon du placard.

Vernon marmonna des mots peu flatteurs sur les mendiants et son désir de s'en débarrasser. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et Harry fut surprit qu'aucun cri, aucun reniflement, aucune voix pincée et à peine contrôlé ne répondent aux intrus venu les interrompre.

\- Oh...à qui dois-je le plaisir de...Je veux dire que je ne pense pas avoir eut la chance de vous rencontre auparavant.

\- Etes-vous Vernon Dursely ? Demanda une voix d'homme.

La voix de l'homme qui avait posé cette question était étrange. Elle était grave et rauque profonde comme un puits cachant une fournaise en son sein, elle avait quelque chose d'incroyablement chaleureux et semblait érayée. Elle était indubitablement impatiente, presque bourdonnante d'une violente énergie.

\- Oui c'est bien moi, Mr...?

\- Pourrions-nous entrer ? Intervint une autre voix masculine, bien plus calme que la première.

\- Oui bien sûr, bien sûr, je vous en pris.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour que Vernon Dursley laisse de parfaits inconnus rentrer chez lui à minuit passé : ces gens devaient être très riche. Cela ne le rendait normalement pas plus curieux que cela, il avait déjà eut l'occasion de voir plusieurs riches collègues de travail de son oncle, et ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel ni de différent du commun des mortels si ce n'est le fait qu'ils étaient persuadés de leur exceptionnelle différence. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de cet homme qui avait éveillé son intérêt. Lentement il se leva de sa couche et alla jusqu'à la porte du placard, l'entrouvrant juste assez pour qu'un grand oeil vert puisse apercevoir les invités.

D'abord il ne vit que des paires de chaussures luxueuses et des jambes couvertes de riches tissus. Il ne savait pas de quoi était fait les pantalons des hommes mais la matière semblait plus belle que celle des meilleurs costumes de son oncle. Les chaussures de la dame paraissaient briller, les pierres dont elles étaient ornées n'avaient pas l'air à leur place si près du sol. Sa curiosité augmentait à chaque chose qu'il voyait, et pour y répondre l'enfant se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, levant les yeux autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le premier homme était trop mince, avaient de larges cernes noires sous les yeux et une étrange lueur comme vibrante de folie y brillait, pourtant il n'avait jamais vu d'homme plus beau que lui. Même la folie qui y régnait ne pouvait entacher la couleur argent de ses yeux, une couleur si vive que jamais il n'aurait pensé la retrouver dans le regard de quelqu'un. L'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés avaient des yeux d'une couleur similaire mais qui semblait bien moins intense et brillante, et beaucoup plus mature et disciplinée. Il partageait aussi avec le premier homme ses traits réguliers et aristocratique mais était simplement et purement beau là où le plus jeune et le plus mince l'était d'une manière si parfaite que cela en devenait violent. Et la femme...Harry n'aurait jamais pensé voir ce genre de visage hors des livres de conte reliés et coûteux qu'il ne faisait qu'entrevoir dans les bibliothèques et qui n'étaient pas accessibles au publique. Des visages comme le sien ne pouvait exister que dans les rêves et n'avaient certainement pas leur place dans la si laide réalité du Privet Drive.

Le premier homme regarda autour de lui d'une manière presque frénétique avant de dire sans adresser un seul regard au couple :

\- Nous sommes venus rendre visite à votre neveu, c'est un petit garçon de sept ans que vous devez connaître sous le nom de Harry Potter.

Ils étaient venus pour lui ? Se demanda Harry sans véritablement comprendre. Personne ne venait jamais pour lui et il était bien sûr d'être éveillé, une étrange réalité se jouait désormais sous les yeux écarquillés de l'enfant. Le sourire affable qui trônait auparavant sur les lèvres de Vernon Dursley s'effrita avant même que la phrase n'eut finit d'être prononcée. Un rictus s'inscrit sur son visage alors que son ton passait de mielleux à venimeux :

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est Harry Potter et il n'y a personne qui porte ce nom et vive sous ce toit. Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de maison, _monsieur_.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un refus pour venir à bout du peu de patience que semblait avoir le plus jeune des hommes et il répondit avec une colère qui semblait bouillir en lui en permanence :

\- Et je suis sûr qu'il y en a un, Dursley, cracha presque l'homme. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous alors vous allez me dire où est mon filleul immédiatement.

Les yeux d'argent devenaient de plus en plus ombrageux et l'autre homme à ses côtés se tenait très droit, comme prêt à intervenir à tous moments, mais la femme, elle, n'accordait pas un seul regard à Vernon Dursley, ses yeux fixés sur autre chose...plus précisément sur la porte blanche d'un placard sous les escaliers.

\- Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura Vernon, plissant des yeux d'allure porcine. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec vous, pour venir frapper à ma porte à une telle heure de la nuit, une chose qu'aucun homme correct ne ferait...J'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez l'un d'entre eux. Mais vous êtes venus pour rien, je ne vous dirais rien sur le garçon !

\- Vous...commença l'homme aux yeux d'argent, tremblant presque sous la colère.

\- Sirius, intervint la femme, posant une main gracieuse sur son épaule.

L'homme appelé Sirius se tourna vers la femme, avant de regarder dans l'endroit sur lequel ses yeux étaient fixés.

\- J'ai vu deux pierres vertes qui brillaient là-dedans...Je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose de précieux, dit-elle lentement, ses yeux remplis de convoitise alors qu'ils ne cillaient pas de la porte entrouverte sous l'escalier.

Derrière cette porte Harry commença à trembler. Non...la femme l'avait vu, il était évident que son oncle allait le punir maintenant. D'un coup la femme se détacha de l'endroit où elle était et s'approcha du placard avec une démarche incertaine. Harry se recula avec tant de précipitation qu'il tomba en arrière sur la couche miteuse qui lui servait de lit alors que la porte du placard s'ouvrait brusquement sous la main impatiente de la jeune femme.

Elle sembla surprise en voyant qu'il était la chose cachée sous l'escalier, mais étrangement, elle ne semblait pas déçut. L'enfant et la femme se toisèrent l'un et l'autre avec fascination. Finalement un sourire incrédule apparut sur les lèvres rouges de celle-ci alors qu'elle murmurait :

\- Un enfant...

Dès qu'il entendit ce mot, Sirius traversa la pièce de vie presque en courant jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive lui aussi en face de l'entrée du placard sous l'escalier. L'autre homme était resté en arrière et avait dans le même temps sorti de sa veste un long morceau de bois et après des gestes très précis, l'enfant vit devant ses yeux ébahis son oncle, sa tante et son cousin se faire entourés de cordes apparues de nulle part.

Si la femme avait l'air fasciné par lui, il n'en était pas de même pour le jeune homme du nom de Sirius. Celui-ci semblait livide alors qu'il regardait dans les moindres détails l'apparence de l'enfant, allant de son pyjama troué et trop grand, à sa lèvre tuméfiée puis passant sur le matelas à même le sol sur lequel il était assi, entouré de jouets cassés et avec pour seule lumière l'ampoule clignotante pendant à un fil qui sortait du plafond.

Si Harry se sentait effrayé devant la colère de son oncle, celle-ci n'était rien comparée à celle de cet homme. La manière dont son visage s'assombrissait, dont ses lèvres se pressaient pour devenir une ligne de mécontentement et la tempête qui se déployait dans ses yeux...C'était comme s'il voyait le visage de la colère même.

Sirius serra les poings et essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Les lumières clignotantes de la pièce semblaient faiblir face aux vagues de rages qui sortaient de lui, et dès qu'il sembla calme, elles explosèrent. Derrière leurs baillons les Dursley poussèrent des cris de terreurs alors qu'il se retournait vers eux, le feu brûlant dans ses yeux ayant fait place à une sourde et froide colère :

\- Je vais vous tuer, déclara-t-il très calmement.

\- Non, Sirius ! Intervint l'autre homme sa main s'attachant à l'épaule du plus jeune alors qu'il se plaçait devant lui, faisant un barrage entre son neveu et l'objet de son inimitié. Non ! Le temps pour ce genre de choses n'est pas venu. Tu dois réfléchir, il y a quelque chose de bien plus gros, de bien plus important derrière tout cela...

\- Plus gros que ça ? Plus important que ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que d'apprendre que mon filleul est traité comme un elfe de maison, vivant dans un placard et affamé par des moldus ?! Quoi ?! Comment est-ce que Dumbledor...?!

D'un coup le visage de Sirius pâlit alors qu'une lueur de compréhension apparaissait dans ses yeux. Bien sûr. Dumbledor l'avait trahit, il l'avait laissé pourrir à Azkaban, mais ce n'était pas sans motivation, il y avait une raison derrière tout cela. Le vieil homme avait toujours su que pour sauver l'honneur de la famille après que son frère aîné les ait déserté, Regulus devrait joindre les mangemorts et qu'il mourrait sans aucun doute jeune ou au mieux finirait ses jours en prison et Sirius...Sirius avait aussi finit en prison, et d'ailleurs la plupart des héritiers des familles de sangs-purs les plus influentes l'avaient joint, tous les héritiers qui avaient le plus d'argent, le plus de pouvoir politique...

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, son souffle de nouveau difficile alors qu'il reposait une fois de plus les yeux sur son filleul. Il était l'exact portrait de James, mais ses yeux verts brillants étaient ceux de Lily et sur son front trônait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Sirius avait été mis au courant de la prophétie avant que Peter ne soit nommé comme gardien du secret, il avait compri lorsque les Potter s'étaient fait attaquer et que l'enfant avait survécu que c'était Harry que le seigneur noir avait désigné comme son adversaire.

Harry était précieux pour le monde sorcier...Pourquoi était-il traité comme ça ? La question lui tournait encore et encore dans la tête et quand la réponse lui vint, elle le frappa si fort qu'il recula d'un pas. Bien sûr...Comment lui, Sirius Black avait été reconnaissant envers Dumbledor de l'avoir appuyé dans son émancipation et sauvé de sa famille. Si reconnaissant qu'il avait immédiatement commencé à travailler pour lui, devenant avec James un des aurors les plus puissant du siècle, mais trop puissant, trop imprévisible pour ne pas être mis de côté dès que l'occasion se présentait. Pourtant il avait accepté, il aurait tout accepté de son sauveur.

Et Harry, combien plus reconnaissant encore, plus dévoué, plus loyal aurait-il été à Dumbledor après s'être enfin fait sauver de cet enfer ? A telle point qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cet homme dont l'affection était souvent reçut comme un honneur. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi, même devenir le soldat parfait, le parfait sacrifice sur l'autel de la guerre de Dumbledor.

\- Il voulait qu'Harry soit facile à manipuler, murmura Sirius d'une voix rauque. Il me la fait à moi aussi, la tactique du sauveur. Il allait lui faire aussi, pour être sûr de sa totale dévotion dans la guerre...

Alphard apposa une main pensive sur son menton, plissant les yeux avant de parler lentement :

\- Si tu as raison, cette maison doit être sous surveillance. Et alors il serait impossible pour ce garçon de partir sans que Dumbledor ne soit mis au courant, où même de respirer et de vivre sans que chacun de ses mouvements ne soient suivit...

Alphard s'arrêta alors que son regard se posait sur Lumena qui avait disparut de l'entrée et était maintenant assise avec l'enfant sur son minuscule matelas, observant chaque partie de son corps avec grand intérêt. Mais oui...Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? S'il y avait quelque chose qui créait l'attraction et la fascination d'une sirène plus que les pierres précieuses et l'or fin, c'était sans aucun doute les enfants. La plupart d'entre elles n'en avaient jamais vu, et les histoires de leur naïveté et de leur pureté les charmaient plus que la plus blanche des perles.

S'ils lui donnait un enfant il n'y avait aucun doute que la sirène resterait et l'aimerait plus encore qu'un trésor. Et si...Alphard regarda son neveu du coin des yeux. Ce rituel était sombre, compliqué et littéralement impossible à faire entre deux sorciers, mais avec le sang d'une sirène...Le sang d'une sirène était aussi pure que celui d'une licorne et effaçait toutes les impuretés qu'il rencontrait comme l'acide le ferait. Si ce rituel marchait et qu'il vidait le garçon de son sang pour le remplacer par celui d'un Black et d'une sirène alors il deviendrait...le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde sorcier pouvait connaître, un hybride qui n'avait pas foulé la terre d'Angleterre depuis les temps d'Avalon, de Merlin et de la gloire des vieilles familles sorcières.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Une sirène et un héritier au sang d'une pureté inimaginable, ce serait le début d'une nouvelle ère, pour ces cadeaux Sirius retrouverait immédiatement sa place d'héritier dans la famille Black. Et lui, Alphard Black...

Son sourire s'élargit et il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son neveu :

\- Calme-toi, Sirius. J'ai une solution, une solution pour tous nos problèmes. A partir de maintenant tout ira bien, très, très bien...

 _A suivre..._

 _Pour les reviews anonymes, merci à Adenoide et Guest pour leurs superbes commentaires !_


	4. Al'Tair

**Chapitre III**

 **Altair**

 _Al'tair : Signification : le plus haut, celui qui vole le plus haut, l'étoile de l'aigle_

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il lui arrivait. En moins d'une heure il lui semblait qu'il lui était arrivé plus de choses que dans toute sa vie. Au point que son bras était rouge des pincements qu'il lui assénait pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas une fois de plus le prisonnier d'un heureux rêve.

Peut être était-il finalement devenu fou ? Il avait lu là-dessus, et avec tous les coups qu'il avait reçut sur la tête, il était plus que probable qu'il puisse souffrir d'hallucinations. Après tout, cette femme à côté de lui, cet être de beauté qui lui parlait avec une voix si hypnotique ne pouvait être réel. Elle était trop belle, avait la peau trop douce, sentait trop bon ...Elle avait une odeur de liberté, l'odeur fraîche et salée de la mer et de l'océan, une odeur qui calmante qui le faisait presque rentrer dans un état second.

Ce genre de choses, ce genre de personnes étaient bien trop parfaites pour rentrer dans la réalité d'Harry. Sa réalité était faite de poussière et de ténèbres et jamais aucune étoile n'était venue éclairer son ciel. Et elle, cette femme n'était pas une simple étoile, mais pareille à une lune, brillant et chassant les ténèbres autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une chose précieuse comme toi fait dans un endroit aussi petit et sale, enfant ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, ses yeux océans ne quittant pas un seul instant les siens.

\- C'est là que je vais habituellement après avoir terminer mes corvées, madame, répondit-il aussi poliment et respectueusement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il te cache, trésor, pour que personne ne puisse te voler ?" continua-t-elle, ses yeux plissés d'un air dangereux, mais si hypnotisant qu'il ne ressentait aucune peur.

Harry voulut presque rire tant la question était insensée. Mais ne sachant pas comment elle le prendrait, il se contenta de revêtir un sourire, un sourire résigné, trop calme et trop adulte pour qu'il plaise à quiconque.

\- Je ne suis pas un trésor, madame. Et personne ne voudrait me voler.

\- Mais tu l'es, insista-t-elle.

Elle passa une main délicate dans les cheveux noir et en bataille et l'enfant se retint de pleurer face au contact si doux, si tendre qu'il le faisait presque croire ce qu'elle disait.

\- S'ils ne te veulent pas, je pourrais toujours te voler. Tu viendrais avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me suivrais, enfant ?

\- Aller avec vous ? Demanda Harry, son regard devenant trouble alors que la créature continuait de le fixer. Le bleu de ses yeux semblait bouger et grandir en intensité, il semblait pareille à des vagues, ondulant en une myriade de reflets, chacun possédant sa propre teinte.

\- Je ne pense qu'il soit nécessaire de continuer ce que tu es en train de faire, Lumena. Je viens d'en parler à Sirius et le garçon va venir avec nous, intervint l'homme le plus vieux d'une voix sûre.

\- Mon oncle c'est de la folie, répondit le dit Sirius, paraissant comme en souffrance devant la demande. Tu me demandes de tuer la dernière part existante de James et Lily, d'éteindre une famille et un nom tout entier...

\- Ce que je te demande c'est de ressusciter notre nom, de sauver notre famille de la ruine et du néant, de contribuer à notre gloire et de donner à ce garçon une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais put imaginer avoir même dans ses rêves les plus fous ! Répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, sa voix venant recouvrir celle de Sirius avant que celui-ci ne puisse finir. Ce que je te demande de tuer, c'est cette faiblesse qu'ils ont mis à l'intérieur de toi. Ce que je te demande d'éteindre c'est ce garçon que tu as prétendu être tant de temps, et de devenir ce pourquoi tu as été fait dès ta conception. Et toi, quelle est ta réponse ?

La femme avait arrêté de lui parler, elle suivait la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt et ses yeux ne quittait pas la silhouette de Sirius, elle aussi attendant impatiemment sa réponse. Le conflit continua de briller dans les yeux d'argent pendant un moment, alors qu'il passait de la forme du petit garçon à celle de son oncle, puis d'un coup ils se fermèrent sous une résignation sans appel. Sans un mot il finit son trajet vers le placard et emporta avec lui le petit garçon le soulevant sans difficulté alors que la femme les suivait d'un air satisfait.

Cette expression était partagée par Alphard qui, posant une main sur l'épaule de Sirius, dit simplement.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je fais ça Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Je fais tout cela uniquement pour notre famille.

Sirius le regarda un instant sans rien dire, une expression indescriptible couvrant ses traits avec qu'il n'autorise un sourire sec à venir orner ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mon oncle. Je suis venu à comprendre que la culpabilité et les remords étaient des poids qu'un Black ne pouvait s'autoriser à prendre avec lui.

Tout arriva ensuite si vite qu'Harry fut une fois de plus persuader d'être dans un rêve. La sortie de la maison, l'homme mûr vêtu de noir qui sortait encore une fois son bâton de bois, d'étrange formules qui semblaient être comme de la magie, la maison des Dursley qui prenait feu, les flammes qui illuminaient la nuit et effaçaient toutes traces d'Harry Potter et du passage des Blacks dans le Privet Drive.

Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, rien de ce qui lui arrivait et ne voyait plus rien si ce n'est les hautes flammes et leur fumée noire qui montait jusqu'au ciel. Sirius se positionna devant lui et son dernier souvenir de cette si étrange nuit fut son visage, ses vêtements noirs et sa voix douce et rauque alors qu'il disait :

\- Ferme les yeux, Harry.

Et il les ferma.

§§§

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, il s'éveilla dans un monde bien plus étrange que celui qu'il avait quitté.

Autour de lui, tout était animé d'une étrange et sombre beauté. Les tapisseries auxquelles on ne pouvait donner d'âge au mur, le chandelier de cristal qui pendait du plafond et se balançait sous l'impulsion d'un vent invisible, le doux tapis brodé sous ses pieds nus et les visages fermes et dignes qui le fixait au travers des portraits, comme s'ils le voyait véritablement...

Harry eut un hoquet quand un des hommes peint sur les portraits le regarda intensément, fronçant les sourcils avant de parler.

\- Alphard, que vas-tu faire avec ce petit au sang-mêlé ? Demanda froidement l'homme couché sur le papier.

Il avait parlé, le portrait avait actuellement parlé. Harry recula précipitamment, rentrant violent en contact avec le corps dur d'Alphard Black. Les mains de l'homme tombèrent lourdement sur ses épaules alors que l'homme répondait sur un ton presque jubilatoire.

\- Noble Phineas, je vais faire de lui un Black.

L'homme du portrait fronça un peu plus les sourcils et sembla vouloir protester avant que ses yeux ne se fixe sur Sirius qui aidait la sirène à s'asseoir sur un des nombreux canapés sombres. Immédiatement ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire alors que ses yeux paraissaient s'allumer d'une lueur pleine de malice.

\- Beaucoup de membres de la famille t'ont sous-estimer, Alphard. Mais j'ai toujours sut que sous ton calme se cachaient des ambitions capables de ramener à la famille Black sa gloire passée.

Alphard sourit au portrait et allait répondre mais fut coupé par Lumena qui tendait les bras du canapé tout en demandant d'une voix impérieuse :

\- Maintenant, rends-moi l'enfant, fils d'hommes.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller devant la demande de cette femme comme un rêve de le reprendre dans ses bras. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former le plus gros sourire qu'elles n'aient jamais fait dans toute sa vie et il s'apprêta à aller vers elle mais se fit arrêter dans sa tentative de mouvement par la forte prise qu'avait l'homme sur ses épaules.

\- Allons, allons. Pas si vite, mon enfant. D'abord nous avons certaines choses à éclaircir, n'est pas Sirius ?

Sirius hocha solennellement la tête et quitta les côtés de la femme pour traverser rapidement la pièce et s'accroupir devant l'enfant. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, comme s'ils étaient emplis d'une joie amer et recouvert d'une nostalgie certaine :

\- Nous n'avons pas eut le temps de nous présenter, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Je suis Sirius Orion Black, ton parrain.

Le garçon le regarda avec des yeux incrédules. Alors il avait véritablement une famille ? Cet homme si beau, si maigre, cet homme au visage royal qui semblait appartenir à une de ces légendes consignées dans les vieux libres oubliés, faisait donc partit de sa vie. Cet homme faisait sans aucun doute partie de son passé, sinon il ne connaîtrait pas son nom et s'il l'avait amené ici, c'est qu'il comptait jouer un rôle dans un futur. Et donc qu'il avait un futur hors du placard poussiéreux du Privet Drive.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous avez connu mes parents ?

\- Je les ai connu oui, répondit l'homme sur un ton étranglé. Je suis allez à l'école avec eux, j'étais le témoin à leur mariage et toujours présent pour les repas du dimanche. Ils étaient sans aucun doute les deux meilleurs sorciers qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître.

\- Sorciers ? Coupa Harry. Mes parents n'étaient pas des sorciers, ils étaient des soûlards impulsifs et sont morts dans un accident de voiture parce qu'ils étaient des bons à rien.

L'expression de Sirius devient furieuse et il agrippa le garçon avec une force surprenante pour son corps mince.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Qui t'as dit ça ?!

\- Mon oncle et ma tante me l'ont dit, répondit prudemment l'enfant. Ils m'ont raconté leur histoire et se sont assurés que je ne l'oublis jamais.

\- Non, non, intervint Sirius en secouant la tête, ce n'est pas qui ils étaient, ce n'est pas qui tu es, c'est...

\- Ce qu'il était et ce qu'il est n'a aucune importance, rappelle toi Sirius, intervint Alphard avec une voix doucereuse. Ce qui compte est ce que le monde veut faire de lui et ce qu'il pourrait être.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Harry, se tournant pour regarder le beau visage du plus vieil homme.

Alphard eut un sourire et s'assit une sur le canapé en face de celui de Lumena, prenant l'enfant sur ses genoux.

\- Vois-tu mon enfant, la vérité est que tes parents étaient des sortes de...soldats on peut dire, et qu'ils se battaient contre beaucoup d'ennemis dans une guerre. Mais un jour ils sont tombés sur un ennemi bien plus fort qu'eux, et il les a tué.

Harry sursauta à cette phrase et trembla alors que l'homme continuait sur un ton toujours aussi calme.

\- La vérité est qu'ils étaient utilisés par un homme très influent dans une guerre qui n'était pas la leur.

Le garçon ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Comment savez-vous tout cela, monsieur ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a utilisé moi aussi, coupa Sirius. Harry, la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas venue te chercher avant est parce que le même homme a contribué à ma mise en prison. Lui et son organisation m'ont accusé du meurtre de tes parents, mais en vérité ils voulaient seulement se débarrasser de moi et...Est-ce que tu comprends seulement ce que je suis en train de te dire ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre et intégrer tous les éléments nouveaux. Ses parents n'étaient pas des soûlards, il n'avait pas été abandonné, son parrain était allé en prison mais n'était pas méchant et il y avait un autre homme méchant. Était-ce vraiment sa vie tout cela ? A cet instant, il se sentait véritablement comme le héros au passé malheureux des romans, tout semblait se mettre en place sauf un détail.

\- Mais, les sorciers...les sorciers sont toujours les méchants dans les histoires.

Sirius eut un sourire et passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry.

\- Malgré tout ce que tu as pu entendre, la magie n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais. C'est une chose merveilleuse et la recevoir est une grande bénédiction. Des choses étranges ont du arriver autour de toi aussi, non ? Des objets qui volaient, changeaient de place ou même de couleur ? Tout cela c'est déjà de la magie, dans cette pièce nous sommes tous capable d'utiliser la magie, enfin...s'interrompit-il alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Lumena. Son cas est un peu particulier mais, ce que je veux dire est que nous sommes bien plus nombreux que tu ne le crois et qu'il y a tout un monde, un monde merveilleux qui dépasse même tes rêves les plus fous.

Harry était complètement charmé par les mots de cet homme et pouvait presque voir ce monde merveilleux dans ses ombrageux yeux argent. Cet homme lui offrait toute une vie. Une vie dont il pourrait être le héros et non la victime.

\- Et que dois-je faire pour faire partie de ce monde ?

Immédiatement Alphard raffermit son étreinte sur les épaules du garçon et le retourna pour lui faire face, sa voix vibrant presque sous l'excitation.

\- Voilà le genre de choses que j'aime entendre, mon garçon ! Notre monde est un endroit merveilleux, certes, mais aussi très dangereux pour toi. De très mauvaises personnes sont après toi et ne s'arrêteront devant rien pour t'avoir. Il serait en fait plus qu'imprudent, même impossible, pour Harry Potter de vivre librement dans un tel monde, finit Alphard, un parfait masque de tristesse couvrant ses traits.

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour convaincre le jeune garçon. Paniqué il posa à son tour ses petites mains sur l'homme, agrippant aux vêtements sombres :

\- Mais que puis-je faire ? Je n'ai nul part où aller et...je ne peux être personne d'autre à part Harry Potter...

L'homme cacha un sourire et tapota affectueusement la tête de l'enfant :

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Sirius se redressa, son regard se faisant plus sombre alors qu'il hochait sèchement de la tête.

Lumena qui avait jusque là patiemment suivit l'échange intervint, son visage perdant son calme alors qu'elle murmurait en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est donc cela que vous aviez prévu depuis le début...

Alphard et Sirius se tournèrent pour lui faire face, aucune trace de surprise ni de culpabilité venant orner leurs traits.

\- Vous comptez utiliser cet enfant pour réaliser vos rêves de gloire...L'avidité des hommes ne connaît véritablement aucune limite, continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Alphard se redressa à son tour, donna une poussée sèche dans le dos du garçon, le déséquilibrant et le faisant trébucher en direction de la sirène. Elle se leva immédiatement de son siège ses bras s'ouvrant pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre et son visage s'adoucissant alors que ses yeux bleus croisaient le regard innocent.

L'oncle de Sirius laissa un sourire satisfait tordre ses lèvres et ouvrit les bras dans une gestuelle diplomatique.

\- Mais je n'avais aucune intention de me jouer de toi, ma chère. J'ai en vérité à l'esprit une proposition qui se prouverait être très avantageuse pour nous trois. Ce garçon est effectivement très important, il est la clé pour prouver à notre famille que Sirius est digne de confiance et peut rattacher la gloire à notre nom mais tu ne serai pas ignorée. Le titre d'épouse Black apportée par mon neveu pourrait t'apporter plus que tu ne le penses, des coffres de trésor pleins à en perdre la tête et pourquoi pas...un enfant. Sans bien évidemment compter le prestige et une vie de reine, bien loin des sombres fonds marins que tu as quitté...

Lumena tourna ses yeux froids vers la figure d'Alphard et répondit sèchement :

\- Mais je devrais partager cet enfant nouvellement gagné et devenir moi-même un de ces bibelots clinquants qui dorment dans le coffre des Black. Pourquoi devrai-je accepter cette petite cage dorée lorsque je pourrais juste vous tuez tous les deux et prendre l'enfant avec moi ?

Le visage d'Alphard ne trahissait pas une once de panique ou de peur et son sourire poli restait fixé sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ? Premièrement...Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, ma chère. Le garçon ne peut pas vivre sous l'eau et il n'y a aucun endroit sur cette terre qui offrirait un asile à une créature non répertoriée dont les mains sont couvertes du sang d'un sang-pur qui a autant d'argent et d'influence que moi. Les sorciers ne sont pas une race faible et tu ne tiendrais même pas une semaine avant qu'ils ne te retrouvent et qu'ils ne t'abattent comme un animal sous prétexte que tu es une dangereuse créature non-humaine. Et bien évidemment à ta mort, le pauvre petit Harry tombera entre les mains de peut importe quel personnage influent voulant se servir de lui. Deuxièmement, parce que je pense pas que tu veuilles sincèrement retrouver les fonds marins. Tu as l'air d'être plutôt charmé par notre monde et le nom Black te permettrait de jouir de ses plus beaux aspects. Troisièmement, parce que nous avons les capacités de prendre soin de cet enfant et que nous pouvons lui donner un futur brillant. Et finalement parce que je peux faire en sorte que ce garçon soit tien par le lien le plus indéniable qui soit, le sang. Tu pourrais effectivement nous tuer et le prendre mais cet enfant ne serait jamais ton enfant. Peut importe à quel race tu appartiens, tu n'es pas sans ignorer qu'il faut être deux pour faire un enfant, et en l'occurrence, il te manque un homme...

Aucune de ses émotions ne transpiraient sur son visage, si bien que l'on aurait put la croire indifférente si ce n'était la vision de ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules du garçon. Elle avait sous-estimer cet homme, ainsi que son statut d'étrangère dans ce monde et détestait à quel point elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Elle laissa ses yeux tomber une fois de plus sur le garçon. Elle pouvait toujours choisir de l'ignorer et de continuer dans sa lancée mais après quoi ? Les enfants étaient aussi étrangers pour elle qu'elle l'était pour ce monde, ce garçon était le premier enfant qu'elle avait jamais vu et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'occuper d'un. Mais elle en voulait un. Elle avait toujours été fasciné par les légendes qui entouraient la race des hommes lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas complètement développés et surtout de la dévotion et de l'abondant amour qu'ils éprouvaient envers la femme qui les avait porté. Cet enfant pourrait être le sien, à défaut de le porter, c'est elle qui le ferait grandir et sa dévotion serait bien plus précieuse que les plus brillants trésors qu'elle avait laissé dans les fonds marins derrière elle.

Du coin de l'œil elle lança un regard vers Sirius. Elle supposait qu'il n'était pas le pire spécimen de la race humaine avec lequel partager son sang...Et ainsi, cet homme, ses yeux, sa rage et sa passion lui appartiendraient aussi. Les marins lui avaient dit que deux personnes réunit sous un même nom s'appartenaient l'une à l'autre. Et plus elle y pensait plus la proposition devenait intéressante. Elle avait voulu voler Sirius depuis le début mais il n'aurait pas survécu aussi loin de son monde et elle avait dès à présent la possibilité d'avoir en sa possession un homme et un enfant et une vie de confort loin des eaux froides auxquelles elle était habituée.

Et si les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle le voulait, elle pourrait toujours les tuer tous.

Un sourire charmant prit place sur son visage alors qu'elle répondait d'une voix doucereuse :

\- J'accepte votre proposition.

Alphard avait gardé son masque de politesse mais une étincelle de suspicion brillait à présent dans son regard et cette étincelle se reflétait dans les yeux argent de son neveu. Ils étaient méfiants de son accord rapide, pensa-t-elle amusé.

Elle serra le garçon plus fort contre son corps froid. C'est bien. Ils devraient.

§§§

Lumena était allongée sur le lit de la chambre qui lui avait été assigné, ses yeux fixés sur les superbes peintures qui dansait sur le plafond. Le garçon l'avait une fois de plus surprit, lorsqu'ils lui avait annoncé ce qu'ils allaient lui faire il n'avait pas été effrayé et n'avait pas montré ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'opposition. Il n'avait peur ni de la magie, ni du rituel, ni même de la douleur et était juste infiniment reconnaissant de la nouvelle vie que l'on voulait lui accordé.

Il lui avait fait pensé à sa propre volonté de vivre, de tenter rien qu'un peu. Elle n'avait pas peur des risques, ni de la douleur elle n'ont plus si cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait ressentir et vivre aussi fort que Sirius ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit l'héritier de la famille Black, pâle et faible alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la porte. Il ne resta pas longtemps sur ses pieds et se laissa tomber le divan qui se trouvait à côté de l'entrée.

L'homme moyen avait au sein de son corps entre cinq et six litres de sang, la femme moyenne en possédait entre quatre et cinq et un enfant environ trois. Mais Harry qui souffrait de malnutrition n'en avait en vérité que deux et demi. Alphard avait complètement vidé l'enfant de son sang et l'avait remplacé par un litre et demi de sang venant de Sirius et un litre venant d'elle.

\- Alphard a dit que nous devrions éviter de bouger pour l'instant, dit-elle sur un ton laconique.

\- Et est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? Répondit Sirius d'un ton amusé alors qu'il passait une main sur son front blême. Je t'ai posé une question, non ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse ? Tu as ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu la manière dont tu regardais le garçon, tes yeux parlaient d'eux-même, tu voulais le voler et en faire ton fils depuis longtemps déjà..."

L'héritier tourna la tête vers elle et dit d'une voix calme et confiante.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Dès qu'il prononça ces mots, Lumena sentit un changement dans l'air. Son corps se tendit, comme en alerte devant un grand danger. Ce n'était pas logique, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce si ce n'est eux deux et Sirius était trop diminué et n'avait aucune raison pour l'attaquer.

Mais, ses instincts ne l'avaient jamais trompé et il y avait quelque chose sur le visage de cet homme, comme si...un masque était tombé. Une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux et un sourire étirait ses lèvres illuminant son beau visage. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était avec lui il ressemblait en tout et pour tout à un Black, à un roi fou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix méfiante.

A ce moment là il éclata de rire, sa tête partant en arrière pour reposer dans un bruit sourd contre l'accoudoir du divan.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix exaltée. C'est exactement ce que tu as dit pourtant, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu ! Quoi ? Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais pu passé six ans dans ce trou sans avoir comprit qui j'étais ? Non ma chère...Non...Lorsque l'on est enfermé par quatre murs noirs et que le seul visage humain que l'on peut voir est son propre visage dans une flaque d'eau sale, l'on finit par s'accepter tel que l'on est. Auparavant j'avais toujours essayé de me cacher de moi-même et de mes désirs. Mais plus maintenant. Pourquoi essaierai-je de me contenir et ainsi de protéger les personnes qui m'ont abandonné alors que je pourrais laisser libre cours à mes désirs...et à ma rage."

Ainsi c'était le vrai visage de Sirius Black, pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait dû savoir que la malédiction de la famille Black ne l'aurait pas épargné, la folie coulait dans leur sang aussi sûrement que la beauté sculptait leurs traits et que l'or emplissait leurs poches.

\- Et où est ma place dans ce...merveilleux plan ?

\- Et bien, continua-t-il sur un ton joyeux. Il est évident que notre rencontre tient du destin, tu m'as à près tout trouvé alors que j'habitais dans les ombres et tu m'as donné un futur inespéré. Tu es celle qui a proposé de me suivre lors de mon pèlerinage dans ce monde, et je compte bien à ce que cela dure...pour toujours.

\- Tu parles comme si tout était décidé, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je peux toujours partir. Je peux encore te laisser, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Ho ! Mais c'est la meilleure partie ! Tu ne peux pas ! Répondit Sirius d'un ton rieur.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous avons été légalement marié aujourd'hui. Mon oncle t'a proposé d'être ma femme et a été clair dans ce que cela impliquerait, et tu as accepté comme moi, de plus il nous a aussi servit de témoin externe pour valider notre acceptation. Tu as volontairement accepter la proposition et le mariage a été consommé et validé par la conception de notre enfant, dans la pièce voisine...Notre sang a même été mélangé, ce qui remplit toutes les conditions d'un mariage sorcier. De plus le divorce est quelque chose qui n'existe que dans le monde moldu et l'annulation du mariage ne peut être faite si un enfant a été conçut dans les règles. Lumena Black. N'est-ce pas merveilleux, nous sommes maintenant lié pour l'éternité...

Lumena se sentait trembler sous la colère et l'incrédulité alors qu'elle fixait le beau visage confiant illuminé par un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as prévu tout ça depuis le début...marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle était frappé par la compréhension.

\- Bien sûr, confirma-t-il simplement. Je suis un homme comme les autres et je ne suis pas immunisé contre ton charme, je voulais que tu sois mienne depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés mais à la différence des autres, je ne suis pas bête, et je savais que je devais être prudent. Alors j'ai simplement joué le rôle que j'ai joué toute ma vie : le "bon" Black, celui qui est différent des autres. Le seul qui a échappé à la malédiction de son sang. Tu es en partie tombé dedans, à telle point que tu ne m'aurais jamais cru capable de...comment l'as-tu dit ? Ah oui, me jouer de toi, te manipuler, choisis. Après tout je n'étais pas assez Black pour faire cela, non ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton essoufflé.

\- Parce que nous nous ressemblons bien plus que tu ne le penses. Je ne connais pas les ténèbres des froids océans mais je connais les ténèbres et je connais le froid. Je connais la solitude, la folie et le désir de voir la lumière. Et dans l'enfer que je vivais, tu as été la seule lumière à venir me voir, et à m'apporter un peu de paix.

\- N'essais pas de me charmer fils des Blacks. Tu es fou et ton cœur est une sombre, sombre chose d'une avidité abyssale."

\- N'est-ce pas aussi le cas de tes bien-aimés océans ? Ils semblent être un rêve miroitant lorsqu'ils sont caressés par la lumière du soleil mais toi seul sait véritablement à quoi ressemble leurs profondeurs...

Lumena laissa un sourire sec couvrir ses lèvres alors qu'elle se redressait et sortait du lit. Elle s'approcha de Sirius d'une démarche chancelante et elle se laissa tomber sur lui, agrippant les cheveux de sa nuque pour lui redresser la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je pense que tu as oublié qui tu chassais, fils des Black, dit-elle d'un ton glacial. L'océan n'est pas mon bien-aimé. Il est moi et je suis lui. Je suis peut être entré dans la cellule que tu as préparé pour moi mais tu y es entré avec moi et je ne pense pas que tu comprennes véritablement avec quoi est-ce que tu t'es enfermé. A partir de maintenant tu es autant mon prisonnier que je suis le tien, et tu devrais savoir que mon cœur est bien plus sombre, avide et impitoyable que le tien.

Arquant un sourcil et son sourire toujours présent sur son visage l'homme se contenta de dire simplement :

\- Jamais je n'ai eu un compagnon de cellule aussi charmant...

§§§

Tout était sombre autour de lui et ses paupières semblaient être en pierre, mais cela ne l'embêta pas plus que cela, car il connaissait d'hors et déjà la lourdeur d'un corps épuisé.

Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, la poussière, les araignées et le papier peint rapé ne furent pas ce qui l'accueillit. Ses lèvres fatiguées s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'il vit les tapisseries finement brodé et le regard impressionné des sorciers dans les portraits. Un rire fou se fit bientôt entendre alors que le visage d'Alphard Black apparaissant au-dessus de lui.

Le bel homme avait un étrange sourire et de larges cernes ornaient ses yeux. Mais même avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements froissés de la veille, il avait l'air en tout point du parfait noble qu'il était.

\- Ça a marché ! Ça a marché ! S'exclama-t-il. Il est parfait ! Tout simplement parfait !

Alphard regardait le garçon sous tous les angles passant une main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Le garçon était la réplique parfaite de Sirius lorsqu'il était jeune. Il avait la même beauté insolente, les même traits séraphins, les mêmes longs membres et une taille haute pour un enfant mais ses yeux...Ses yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'un Black, et il n'avait pas la teinte argent particulièrement intense de Sirius, mais étaient du même bleu inhumain, de cette même teinte que l'on ne pouvait trouver sur cette terre et qui appartenait à la femme qui dormait à l'étage du dessus.

Un bleu si merveilleux et enchanteur qu'il semblait contenir en son sein toutes les teintes de toutes les mers et océans, rivières et étangs, un bleu qui semblait vivant et vibrait assez pour amener les esprits les plus faibles comme les sorciers les moins préparés à genoux...

Par le ciel...Avec ce garçon quel pouvoir, quel prestige, quelle gloire serait apporté au nom des Blacks ! Alphard calma ses touchés frénétiques et un sourire satisfait reposa sur ses lèvres. Il passa une main dans les cheveux sombres et soyeux de son nouveau petit-neveu et dit simplement :

\- J'accueille ta naissance dans le monde, Altair Sirius Black.

 _A suivre..._

 _Pour les reviews anonymes, merci à Amista, Adenoide et Shimmer et pour répondre à leur questions ma fréquence de parution sera d'environ 1 ou 2 chapitres par semaine et pour l'horcruxe, je vais simplement dire que tout ce qui est d'Harry Potter est mort ce soir-là._

 _A bientôt tout le monde !_


	5. Lumena Walburga Black

**CHAPTER IV**

 **Lumena Walburga Black**

Harry n'avait jamais voulu mourir.

S'il y avait quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais douté, c'était son désir de vivre. Ses plus grands bonheurs venaient des permissions de jardinage qu'il recevait et qui étaient des occasions pour lui de regarder le ciel. Quand il observait ce ciel toujours si merveilleux et vaste, il aimait songer à toutes les vies qu'il était possible de vivre sur cette terre. Mais ni le ciel au-dessus de lui ni la terre sous ses pieds n'avaient jamais pitié de lui, et aucun d'eux ne l'attendrait.

Et pourtant il était réconforté par ce regard impitoyable que le ciel portait sur lui, car il savait que c'était le même regard qu'il accordait aux Durlsey et à tous les enfants autour de lui. Le ciel était juste, la terre était juste, la vie était juste, seuls les hommes ne l'étaient pas. Lorsqu'Harry avait comprit cela, il avait aussi comprit qu'il n'y avait pas un seul endroit dans le monde des hommes où il serait traité de manière juste. Dans le monde des hommes seul le feu de l'ambition brûlait, et sous le regard du ciel les hommes ne cessait de se battre, dévorant les plus faibles pour devenir plus fort.

\- Harry Potter est mort hier, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Le garçon regarda Alphard au travers un rideau de soyeuses mèches noires et sourit doucement, d'une manière si douce qu'elle en était presque douloureuse, et bien trop calme pour appartenir à un enfant :

\- Je comprends parfaitement, mon oncle.

L'homme s'accroupit devant lui et l'enfant observa son beau visage. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait en face d'hommes comme Alphard, il comprenait que si le ciel était juste, le destin ne l'était pas. Après tout, il autorisait la naissance d'hommes tels qu'Alphard et Sirius, des hommes qui toute leur vie avaient la beauté, la richesse, la force et l'intelligence les suivant comme des chiens loyaux.

Alphard passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de son nouveau neveu, les tirant gentiment.

\- Maintenant tu es Altaïr Black. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?

\- Non, mon oncle.

Alphard agrippa le menton de l'enfant d'une main forte.

\- J'ai dit que j'allais t'offrir une vie qui dépassait tes rêves les plus fous, et je ne t'ai pas menti lorsque dit cela. Le sang qui est en toi désormais est le sang des Black, de la royauté. Et dans la maison des Black, chaque enfant se voit nommer après une étoile, et toi tu es Al'Tair, l'aigle. L'aigle est celui vole le plus haut, celui qui s'approche au plus près du soleil et n'est jamais brûlé, celui qui voit plus loin, qui s'élève au-dessus de tous...

Le garçon tourna la tête et regarda le ciel couvert au travers d'une des fenêtres du manoir d'Alphard. Voler, S'élever au-dessus de tous...C'était comme si après toutes ces années à regarder le ciel avec langueur, celui-ci avait tourné la tête et le regardait aussi.

\- Altair...murmura l'enfant.

\- Est-ce que tu es triste, enfant ? Qu'Harry Potter ait dû mourir ?" demanda Alphard.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Altair avec un sourire bien trop beau et confiant pour appartenir à un garçon de son âge. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé.

§§§

Altair se tenait devant le grand miroir orné qui trônait sur un des murs de sa chambre.

Les mots étaient étranges...Sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais rien possédé de toute sa vie. Pas une chambre, pas un lit, pas même sa propre vie. Si avoir était quelque chose d'étrange, avoir d'aussi belles choses était encore plus déroutant.

Sa chambre était plus grande que le salon des Dursley tout entier et plus majestueuse et solennelle que n'importe quel musée dans lequel il avait pu rentrer. Les murs étaient couvert de tapisseries tissées par des fils d'or et d'argent, son lit pouvait contenir dix garçons de sa taille et le miroir en face de lui était si large que même alors qu'il avait tant grandit dans la nuit, il semblait toujours nain en comparaison. Mais l'enfant que ce miroir montrait avait toute sa place dans un tel décor.

Parce que le garçon en face de lui n'était pas le genre de garçon qui ne possédait rien. Ce garçon était le genre d'êtres que l'on ne rencontrait qu'une fois dans un siècle, le genre d'être si parfait qu'il semblait que les cieux se soient invité dans leur création. Les regarder était comme regarder des étoiles, froides et intouchables, assez brillantes pour étourdir mais pas assez pour aveugler et empêcher qu'on les admire. Comme si la beauté et le succès les avaient aimé dès le berceau et ne cessaient de les embrasser à chaque pas.

Sa peau d'albâtre était aussi lisse et brillante qu'une pierre polie et contrastait de manière frappante avec les cheveux et les sourcils d'un noir d'encre. Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant était ses yeux, les deux orbes bleu semblait vivantes et changeantes, différentes teintes de bleu s'y mouvant comme des vagues.

\- Ce visage t'apportera des problèmes.

Altair se tourna rapidement pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix rauque qui avait parlé. Ho...C'était cet homme. Celui qui connaissait ses parents et qui avait été nommé après l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel...Sirius. Même avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements froissés et son corps faible, il savait porter son nom.

Sirius sourit faiblement au garçon, il était horriblement pâle et sans aucun doute en train de recouvrir d'une aussi grande perte de sang. L'homme s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à l'enfant de venir près de lui. L'enfant s'approcha lentement, s'asseyant prudemment à côté de l'homme, ses yeux remplis d'espoir. Sirius sembla comprendre et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il laissait une main affectueuse caresser lourdement les cheveux de son fils.

\- Ce visage m'a apporté des problèmes, continua Sirius d'un air épuisé. Et beaucoup de bénédictions aussi. Tu vois, le monde dans lequel nous vivons est la chose la plus superficiel qu'il m'ait été donné de voir sur cette terre. Les gens s'inclinent devant un joli visage, deviennent fou s'il est assez beau et un visage comme le notre...ils sont près à se vendre pour lui. Quand je l'ai compris...Je les ai méprisé.

Altair le regardait avec des yeux curieux mais ne dit rien. Et la main continua à passer au travers de ses cheveux d'un geste mécanique alors que le regard de Sirius se faisait lointain.

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé que la manière dont un visage ou un corps était formé pouvait rendre quelqu'un supérieur à ses pairs, mais les gens autour de moi semblaient déterminé à me prouver le contraire. Même alors que nous étions tous né d'une femme, tous condamné à la mort avec le même ciel et le même Dieu au-dessus de nous...J'ai découvert que dans ce monde creux les gens étaient près à passer par les pires dégradations pour mon attention, et la prétention de m'avoir en leur possession. Alors j'ai joué avec eux, et je n'en suis pas fier. Je voulais juste leur montrer à quel point ils étaient ridicule, mais il semblait qu'ils ne tombaient jamais assez bas. Et même ma supposée folie ne les faisait pas fuir. Même ma mère était amoureuse de mon visage. Et parfois je pense que c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne m'a pas tué.

\- Est-ce que mon visage est comme le vôtre ? Il va faire des esclaves aussi ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Sirius, mais tes yeux...Ce ne sont pas des yeux humains mais des yeux fait pour mener les autres à leur perte. Ton visage les mènera à leurs genoux mais tes yeux...Ils mourront pour la chance d'un regard venant d'eux.

\- Et si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais...Et si je ne voulais pas que les gens deviennent des esclaves et meurent pour moi ?"

\- Et si un tigre ne voulait pas tué? Intervint une voix musicale.

Les deux sorciers tournèrent la tête vers la propriétaire de la voix. La sirène. Sa mère, pensa Altair. Comparée à Sirius, la femme n'avait pas l'air trop affectée par la perte de sang. Elle leur souriait comme si elle connaissait un mystérieux secret et s'approcha gracieusement du lit, s'asseyant de l'autre côté d'Altair et ramenant l'enfant contre elle.

\- Tu peux marcher maintenant, dit nonchalamment Sirius, un sourire en coin tordant ses lèvres pleines.

\- Bien sûr mon cher, comme tu peux le voir, j'apprends très très vite, répondit-elle avec un de ses sourires qui ressemblaient plus à celui d'un requin que d'une femme.

Elle laissa une fois de plus ses yeux tomber sur l'enfant, Altair, son enfant...

\- Mon enfant...commença-t-elle doucement. Ton cœur est trop tendre. Certaines choses ne changent pas, les prédateurs sont des prédateurs et les proies sont des proies. Les rois mythiques je les ai vu, et ils étaient des tyrans qui prenaient le pouvoir par la force, pourtant leur peuple les vénéraient pour leur force. Regarde le genre d'animaux que les hommes admirent et choisissent comme symboles...Est-ce que les lions, les tigres et les ours sont de gentilles créatures préoccupés du bien-être de leur proie ?

\- Non, mais ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement, ils ne peuvent pas être autre chose que ce qu'ils sont, défendit Altair.

\- Non, ils ne le peuvent pas, acquiesça la sirène avec un sourire, exactement comme un prince ne peut être autre chose qu'un prince à moins de se renier.

\- Mais il peut toujours choisir, répondit doucement Altair. Il peut choisir entre être un roi terrible ou un roi bon.

La sirène fronça les sourcils avant de dire lentement :

\- Et toi, que choisirais-tu mon fils ?"

Le garçon regarda le ciel sombre et lourd au travers des fenêtres de sa chambre. Il sourit alors que celui-ci grondait et se chargeait un peu plus en pouvoir à chaque seconde, faisant vibrer la terre sous sa majesté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'est le ciel ? Est-il terrible ou est-il bon ? Questionna-t-il finalement. Je pense qu'il est au-dessus de la simple bonté ou de la basse force humaine, il est justice et majesté. Et c'est ce que je choisis.

Sirius regarda le garçon, ses sourcils haussé sous la surprise alors qu'il observait les éclairs se refléter dans ses étranges yeux bleus. Un enfant ne parlait pas comme ça...L'enfant de James n'aurait certainement jamais parlé comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas l'enfant de James, c'était le sien. Il avait son visage, ses cheveux, son sang...Il n'était pas Harry Potter, il était Altair, Altair Sirius Black, son fils.

Il prit son fils dans une étreinte presque violente alors qu'un rire lui échappait. Il l'avait fait...C'était la preuve, la preuve qu'il était au-dessus de tous ceux qui avaient voulu le détruire, la preuve qu'il serait victorieux. Son fils était la preuve que même dans sa descendance, Sirius Black ne pouvait donner naissance qu'à la grandeur.

§§§

Altair avait de grandes difficultés à comprendre son père.

L'homme était complètement imprévisible. Il était comme un volcan dont nul ne pouvait prédire l'éruption. Mais comme un volcan il était fascinant, majestueux et inspirait la grandeur. Même s'il ne le comprenait pas, ni lui ni la lueur intelligente et parfois folle qui illuminait son regard ou encore le sourire secret qui ornait parfois son beau visage, cela ne le dérangeait pas et il n'en avait pas besoin. Déjà cet homme qui lui avait donné cette nouvelle vie et ce nouveau corps, cet homme qu'il appelait père, était comme un roi pour lui et il lui était dévoué.

Et si Altair avait de grandes difficultés à comprendre son père, il n'en avait aucune à comprendre sa mère.

Mais c'était toujours ainsi entre les mères et leurs enfants. Ils comprenaient simplement qu'elles les aimaient et c'était assez. Pour un enfant une mère n'était pas une femme qui avait besoin d'être comprise mais simplement un ange gardien ou un foyer où l'on savait pouvoir retourner et cette simple connaissance suffisait. Il était fasciné par elle et par son ignorance de ce monde qui semblait parfois encore plus grande que la sienne mais qu'elle alliait avec une assurance calme et épatante. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas besoin de le connaître pour être au-dessus de lui.

Il était fasciné par sa beauté et par la facilité qu'elle avait à faire trébucher les hommes d'un regard. Mais plus que tout il était fasciné par ses yeux, des yeux qui étaient comme les siens, mais pleins d'amour et de possession lorsqu'ils tombaient sur lui, et brûlant de colère et d'une étrange langueur lorsqu'ils rencontraient son père.

Il comprenait que leur relation n'était pas celle d'un couple marié typique mais elle semblait par bien des aspects bien, bien plus forte. Comme si la pièce toute entière vibrait lorsqu'ils se regardaient. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour sourire et être assurer que tout irait bien, car quand deux personnes semblaient devenir vivants par un simple échange de regard, elles ne se séparaient pas, et pour un enfant, c'était bien assez.

Il découvrit aussi qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à comprendre son oncle Alphard. Il était un homme fier, calme et prudent, férocement loyal lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille, mais un qui pouvait devenir plein de malice et impitoyable lorsque son ambition se voyait réveillé. Il l'avait apparemment trouvé en Altair et était déterminé à faire de lui le plus parfait des Black. .

Il était aussi plutôt simple de comprendre ce que l'on attendait d'Altair Black. Il était un petit prince, les visages de ces "ancêtres" le lui répétait à chacun de ses passages, et né pour être un roi, Alphard le lui disait à chacune de leurs leçons. Il recevait ces leçons tous les jours, et elles pouvaient arriver à chaque moment durant parfois toute la journée. La plupart du temps, Sirius et Lumena étaient aussi présents et commentaient.

Lorsque venait le moment de se coucher, seule sa mère restait avec lui et lui racontait chaque soir une nouvelle histoire terrifiante sur la vie dans les fonds marins. Pendant ce temps Sirius et Alphard s'enfermaient dans des salles d'études et ils parlaient et complotaient pendant des heures, ne dormant que tard et peu.

La vie d'Altair était à l'opposé de sa stagnation passée et entre toutes ses leçons, il n'avait en vérité peu de temps pour jouer avec les jouets luxueux qu'on lui avait donné. Son préféré était un cheval d'ébène sculpté à taille humaine et qui s'animait dès qu'il prenait place dessus, l'emmenant dans les plus plaisantes ballades autour de la propriété d'Alphard Black. Et tous ces jouets étaient fait pour son nouveau statut de petit prince.

Au moment des repas, ils s'asseyaient tous autour d'une large table de bois sombre et y mangeait les mets les plus fins et les plus étranges, se faisant servir par ces amusantes créatures que les adultes appelaient des elfes de maison. Sa mère montrait une nette préférence pour la viande crue ou tout du moins saignante qu'elle coupait méticuleusement en petits morceaux.

Sirius se nourrissait essentiellement de potions nutritives et régénérantes pour pallier aux dégâts d'Azkaban, et paraissait devenir plus beau à chaque jour qui passait. Au point qu'après presque deux mois, il était difficile de croire que cet homme avait fait six années de prison. Il était encore un peu mince, mais ces joues n'étaient plus creuses, sa peau commençaient à retrouver les couleurs des vivants et les lourdes cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient quelque peu effacées pour simplement laisser place à un visage indécemment beau.

Si sa mère était le monde autour duquel il avait vite prit l'habitude de graviter, Sirius Black gouvernait ce monde et sa parole n'était jamais ignorée. Mais aujourd'hui était une journée différente des autres et il n'avait été que trois pour le déjeuner, Alphard ayant dû s'absenter pour des affaires urgentes.

Quand il revint, Altair riait à une des blagues de son père à laquelle même Lumena n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais dès que le visage de l'homme fut entrevu la légèreté de l'atmosphère fut comme brisée. Sirius se leva doucement de sa chaise, ne lâchant pas son oncle des yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé, mon oncle ? Demanda prudemment Sirius.

L'homme enleva son chapeau, puis ses gants, laissant chaque doigt sortir du cuir de manière minutieuse et en un parfait silence. Il regarda ensuite Sirius un long moment avant de dire d'un ton mesuré.

\- Ta mère...Sa maladie semble s'aggraver de jour en jour. Le médicomage a dit que cette fois..."

\- Arrête, arrête tout de suite, coupa Sirius, une lueur dangereuse apparaissant dans ses yeux. Cela ne veut rien dire, elle a été malade depuis des années et cela ne l'a jamais tué. Ma mère est trop buté et trop mauvaise pour mourir de cette manière.

\- Jamais comme ça Sirius ! Intervint Alphard en élevant la voix. Je connais ma sœur...Elle ne nous reconnaît même pas ! Elle part dans d'étranges monologues et devient plus démente à chaque jour qui passe...

\- Elle a toujours été folle, ça ne veut rien dire ! Hurla Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas de la simple folie ! La maladie la dévore de l'intérieur et touche son cerveau, quand à son cœur...son cœur ne tiendra pas longtemps. Elle est en train de mourir, Sirius.

Un bruit sourd emplit la pièce alors que Sirius retombait lourdement sur sa chaise, emportant dans sa chute la vaisselle de porcelaine devant lui et la nappe, le tout se fracassant sur le sol.

Altair comprenait toujours peu de choses par rapport à la mort. Mais de ce qu'il savait, après son passage, les choses ne pouvaient être reprises comme elles avaient été laissées.

§§§

Altair pensait avoir tout vue du prestigieux et du luxueux, il pensait avoir vu l'éclatant et le grandiose, mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne voit la demeure principale des Blacks, Grimmaud Place, qui semblait sortir des arbres avec une grandeur écrasante et sinistre.

Il n'avait jamais vu ses tapisseries perses et ses tapis turques, ses lourds lustres qui brillaient comme des étoiles, ses escaliers d'ivoire et ses moulures de marbre. Et à cet instant, seul lui semblait avoir le cœur à s'ébahir devant un tel décor et même les portraits aux murs avaient baissé leur visage fier en respect au silence écrasant et endeuillé qui régnait dans la demeure.

Sa main dans celle de Lumena, il gravit à leur suite les marches, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une lourde porte de bois ornée de poignets en argent. Alphard s'y arrêta et lança un regard à son neveu.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir voir ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, poussant simplement la porte et entrant d'un pas ferme dans la pièce. En son centre se trouvait un lit immense couvert de draps de satin noir dans lesquels reposait une femme à la respiration difficile et tout autour de lui se tenait une quinzaine de personnes dont l'expression était aussi sombre que le reste de la pièce. Certaines femmes sanglotaient silencieusement tandis que les hommes avaient retiré leurs chapeaux par respect, leurs canes au pommeau d'argent coincées sous leurs bras.

Tous avaient des visages aux traits remarquablement beau, et ce au point qu'Altair commençait à se dire que la perfection était l'échelle à laquelle les Blacks avaient été créé. Et même dans son grand âge et son état pathétique, la femme qui reposait sur le lit restait agréable à regarder.

Quand Sirius entra dans la pièce, les expressions de deuil se figèrent rapidement sous le choque. Mais le jeune Black ne semblait pas les voir ni même entendre les murmures qui avait brisé le silence presque religieux qui régnait auparavant. Il se figea un instant comme perdu entre tétanisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux avant de courir vers le lit, se laissant tomber à genoux à son chevet.

\- Mère...mère...mère ! Appela-t-il frénétiquement, prenant les mains froides, moites et osseuses de la femme dans les siennes. Mère est-ce que tu m'entends ?

La femme ouvrit douloureusement les yeux avant de fixer ses orbes vitreuses sur la figure de Sirius.

\- Orion...Orion est-ce que c'est toi ? Est-ce toi que l'on a envoyé pour me montrer le chemin dans l'autre monde ?

Sa voix brisée ne pouvait s'élever autrement qu'en tremblant mais sans aucun doute elle avait été par le passé remplie de pouvoir et d'autorité. Sirius secoua la tête désespérèrent et serra un peu plus les mains de sa mère dans les siennes. Peut importe ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il lui était arrivé et la manière dont il vivait, aucun homme ne pouvait oublier sa mère, ni même espérer garder son cœur froid devant l'être dans lequel il s'était formé.

C'était un amour amer que Sirius éprouvait pour sa mère, amer et persistant, au point que même enterré sous la colère et la rancœur, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il la blessait et elle le blessait, et il détestait la douleur que procurait cette rage, la honte qu'il éprouvait lorsque ses hurlements étaient tournés vers lui et le fait que dans sa solitude, elle lui manquait. Peut importe combien il s'en était convaincu, combien il avait essayé, il ne la détestait pas, ne la haïssait pas. Mais il avait toujours détesté l'aimer.

Et maintenant, maintenant qu'il voyait cette femme qui avait toujours été plus forte que tout être à ce point diminué, il avait l'impression d'être celui qui n'avait plus de force. Une des mains pâle quitta les siennes pour s'élever vers sa joue, la caressant doucement.

\- Orion...Orion où est Sirius ? Où est mon fils ?

\- C'est moi mère, je suis ton fils. C'est moi...Sirius.

La main perdit instantanément toute sa douceur, griffant la joue qu'elle avait auparavant caressé.

\- Tu n'es pas Sirius. Sirius m'a quitté. Sirius m'a quitté ! Il a laissé son frère mourir ! Il m'a laissé hurler son nom pendant des jours ! Si tu es mon fils comment vas-tu prendre tes responsabilités pour ce que tu as fait à mon cœur ? Comment vas-tu prendre responsabilités pour ce que tu as détruit ?! Comment vas-tu prendre tes responsabilités pour la destruction des Blacks ?! Fils ingrat, déloyal et traître ! Tu nous as tué ! Tu nous a tous tué !

Le beau visage pâle et fragile semblait tout d'un coup avoir reprit vie sous la flamme de la folie. Et les faibles mains frappaient maintenant chaque endroit qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, donnant des gifles sur les joues, la nuque et les épaules de Sirius qui fermait simplement les yeux sous les coups. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, les mains s'arrêtèrent, devenant de plus en plus faible et Walburga reprit la parole la gorge serrée.

\- Sais-tu seulement combien j'ai pleuré pour toi ?

\- Non mère, je ne sais pas, répondit-il en rouvrant lentement les yeux.

\- J'ai pleuré..commença Walburga en frappant sa propre poitrine de son poing. J'ai tant pleuré que j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau dans mon corps. Tellement que j'ai cru que je n'aurais plus de larmes pour pleurer la mort de ton frère. Tellement que lorsque j'ai pu sortir de mon lit, ton père croyait voir un fantôme qui hantait le manoir...

Sa voix se brisa et elle ferma les yeux. Elle resta silencieuse avant que ses yeux argent ne se fixe dans ceux de Sirius.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru vouloir tué ma propre chair et mon propre sang autant que j'ai voulu te tuer. Quand j'ai vu pourquoi tu m'avais trahi...Je t'ai donné la vie, tu t'es formé en moi, je t'ai porté, je t'ai élevé et mon sang vit en toi et les étrangers auxquels tu étais si loyal... Qu'ont-ils fait ? Tu étais un prince pour moi...Mais tu as préféré être un chien pour eux ! Un chien pour eux ! La honte m'a presque tué !

Sirius ne relevait pas la tête et ne parlait pas non plus. Personne n'osait intervenir non plus dans l'échange et tous regardaient avec attention ce qui était en train de se passer. La matrone de la famille se tourna violemment dans son lit avant de finalement demander :

\- Que comptes-tu faire pour racheter cela ?

Il semblait que c'était la seule question que Sirius attendait. Il releva immédiatement la tête, reprenant les mains de sa mère et y déposant un rapide baiser avant de dire.

\- Je ressusciterai le nom des Blacks. Je te montrerais notre royaume renaître de ses cendres. Je deviendrais le roi auquel tu as donné naissance et laverais ta honte dans celle de ceux qui nous ont écrasé. Je transformerais le monde sorcier devant tes yeux, mère. Et ainsi ton cœur endeuillé pourra trouver son repos.

La femme regarda Sirius avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis tourna pour la première fois la tête vers la porte, voyant la silhouette d'une femme tenant la main d'un enfant. Elle plissa les yeux avant de demander sèchement

\- Qui est-ce ?

Sirius tourna la tête vers Alphard qui donna une poussée dans le dos de Lumena la guidant elle et l'enfant vers le lit, leurs visages apparaissant enfant à la lumière vacillante des chandeliers. Pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis des décennies, Walburga Black laissa apparaître l'expression de la surprise sur son visage. Ses yeux écarquillés se fixèrent dans les yeux bleus de la sirène et lorsqu'elle vit le garçon, le souffle sembla se coupé dans sa poitrine.

Devant elle, juste devant elle se trouvait la clé de la gloire des Black, et elle reposait entièrement dans les yeux de cet enfant.

\- Mère, commença Sirius, serrant un peu plus les mains de la femme. Mère je te présente ma femme Lumena Black et mon fils Altair Sirius Black.

Le silence fut une fois de plus brisé par les murmures des autres membres de Blalck qui se concertaient pour savoir si ce qu'ils voyaient était bien réel.

Lumena ne semblait pas dérangée par les regards insistants qu'elle recevait, ni par les murmures qui la suivait alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus, entraînant son fils avec elle. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la femme devant elle, et souriant de la manière la plus charmante qui soit, elle dit doucement :

\- Vous êtes en train de mourir...Et très vite qui plus est. Vous sentez déjà la mort.

Sirius se tourna violemment vers sa femme, ses yeux pleins accusateurs tournés vers elle, mais elle continua calmement avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une maladie normale, n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait déjà un long moment que le poison pollue le sang dans vos veines.

Le visage de Sirius devint aussi pâle que les mains de sa mère alors qu'il demandait lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Walburga sourit simplement au visage magnifique de la sirène au-dessus d'elle.

\- Les requins sentent toujours mieux le sang et la mort que les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

La sirène haussa simplement un sourcil, un sourire amusé reposant sur ses lèvres rouges.

\- Oui, en effet. Vous ne passerez pas la nuit, et je ne pense même pas que vous serez là lorsque la nuit sera haute dans le ciel. Néanmoins je suis heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance, et regrette que cela n'ait pu se faire plus tôt.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Walburga sur un ton surpris. Je ne pensais pas que les requins aimaient à avoir des relations avec d'autres espèces.

\- C'est parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ils reconnaissent un danger aussi grand qu'eux et le respecte, madame.

\- Tu me flattes, jeune fille. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ma mort imminente me serait annoncé par ma toute nouvelle fille...Et jamais je n'aurais cru non plus qu'elle aurait part à une race aussi glorieuse. Ou même pensé que j'avais un petit-fils...Sirius, rapproche l'enfant, ordonna-t-elle avec un geste impérieux de la main.

Altair serra un peu plus son poing sur le tissu vaporeux de la robe de sa mère. Quitter sa présence réconfortante pour se rapprocher de cette mère froide et mourante ne semblait pas plaisant. D'autant plus que lui aussi pouvait sentir l'odeur putride de la mort qui imprégnait les draps. Mais un seul regard de son père lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ces gens étaient sa famille maintenant, se répéta-t-il en laissant son regard parcourir la pièce. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il lâcha lentement la robe et se rapprocha d'une démarche prudente.

La femme semblait le dévorer de ses yeux argent, et ses longs bras minces se tendirent vers lui alors que les mains touchaient frénétiquement tout ce qu'elles pouvaient toucher. Elles passaient dans ses cheveux noirs, parcouraient les traits aristocratiques...Elle évaluait la haute taille, l'insolente beauté qu'elle avait connu et les yeux d'un bleu trop profond. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, et sans doute pour la première fois depuis de longues années, un sourire franc coupa le visage de femme.

\- Sans aucun doute il est ton fils, Sirius...Tu as toujours été le plus beau. Et jamais je n'aurais cru voir un Black aussi parfait.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur la montage de coussins noirs qui couvraient le lit, un air satisfait ayant prit place sur son visage.

\- Je peux maintenant mourir en paix...car j'ai vu les prémices de la gloire des Black. Je l'ai vu fleurir dans les yeux de mon petit-fils. Maintenant je peux aller vers mes ancêtres et leur dire fièrement que leur sang n'a pas faillit.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente et avec ce qui semblait être ses dernières forces elle laissa une lourde bague tomber sur le lit, à côté des mains de Sirius.

\- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, mon fils...J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un roi. Même dans la mort je t'observerais, sois en sûr, garde-moi satisfaite et sois le roi que tu dois être, où je reviendrais te hanter.

Elle se tourna lourdement vers la sirène.

\- Et toi...J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi. Un cadeau d'adieu d'un requin à un autre...Considère maintenant que tu es Lumena Walburga Black. Avec ce nom que je te donne, je te donne l'autorité de régner sur cette maison avec force. Tu avais raison, ma chère, chère fille...Tu ne me verras pas au matin.

Altair eut l'air terrifié alors qu'il observait la lumière s'éteindre petit à petit dans les yeux de sa grand-mère, ses paupières les couvrant comme un voile et sa tête tombant lourdement sur le côté. Il n'entendit rien après cela. La mort était comme un silence assourdissant qui ne laissait place à aucun son, pas même au battement d'un cœur.

Et puis il l'entendit. Le cri de son père qui résonnait comme le hurlement d'un animal blessé et il comprit que le poids de ce silence était assez pour briser le cœur d'un homme.

§§§

\- Laisse-moi seul.

\- Mais nous sommes seuls, répondit calmement Lumena.

Sirius redressa violemment la tête et traversa la pièce d'un pas rageur. Son poing frappa le mur, juste

à côté de la tête de sa femme, son visage tordu par la douleur et la colère.

\- Ne comprends-tu pas ce que veut dire solitude, sirène ?

Un sourire vint orner les traits enchanteurs alors que la créature répondait d'un ton mesuré.

\- Mais je comprends bien. Les ténèbres et la solitude peuvent faire beaucoup de choses à un cœur blessé, mais aucune n'est bonne. Et c'est parce que je la connais si bien que je ne vais pas te la donner. Tu devrais la connaître aussi trop bien pour la vouloir. Ne s'est-on pas rencontré dans les ténèbres et la solitude ?

La rage sembla disparaître du visage de Sirius, et le poids de toute cette noirceur dans laquelle il avait vécu l'écrasa. Elle l'écrasa au point qu'il tomba à genoux sous son poids, ses bras venant entourer les hanches de sa femme alors qu'il enfonçait son visage dans son ventre, y pleurant comme un enfant.

La femme resta simplement debout, fixant l'homme alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce que son cœur se serrait. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, après tout ce sentiment lui était étranger. Peut être était-ce à cause de ce nom maudit que la femme lui avait donné...Walburga. Ce nom pesait sur son cœur et comme lui elle se sentait écrasé.

Elle sourit doucement, comme pour elle-même. Pourquoi se battre contre tout cela ? Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses mains passer dans les cheveux soyeux et sombre et les bras autour d'elle se resserrèrent alors que la voix étouffé de Sirius s'élevait.

\- Ne me laisse pas seul une nouvelle fois. Jamais plus.

\- Je ne le ferais pas. Après tout n'avons nous pas déjà un enfant ensemble ? Nous sommes coincés l'un avec l'autre toi et moi. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius la regarda de ses brillants yeux gris avant de dire avec un sourire triste.

\- Non, ce n'est pas si mal.

§§§

\- Sirius, j'aimerais te parler. En privé.

L'homme qui avait parlé avait une taille haute, et à l'opposé de la plupart des Black présents, des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Mais ces traits faisaient qu'on ne pouvait l'identifier à autre chose qu'à la noblesse anglaise. Sirius lança un regard fatigué à l'homme avant de le suivre, les yeux d'Altair et de Lumena suivant le suivant jusqu'à ce le blond ferme la porte d'un salon privé derrière eux.

Dès que la porte fut fermé, le blond se débarrassa de son expression calme et affable et ses traits se durcirent alors qu'il passait une main tremblante dans ses cheveux lumineux.

\- Heureux de te revoir, Lucius, offrit Sirius avec un signe de tête.

Lucius Malfoy se tourna vers lui et dit d'un ton mordant.

\- Je n'en ai que faire des formalités, Sirius. Ce que je veux vraiment savoir est, est-ce que tu étais sincère lorsque tu as dit tout ça à tante Walburga ?

\- Je l'étais.

Lucius passa une main tremblante sur son visage dans une vaine tentative de retrouver son calme.

\- Parfait. Et bien je pense que tu devrais connaître l'état de la famille, dit-il en traversant la pièce jusqu'à une petite table où il remplit un verre de cristal de whisky-pur-feu. Les Black compte désormais seulement neuf membres vivants en t'excluant toi et ta famille. Les autres personnes que tu as vu était la famille par alliance dont je fais partis. Bellatrix en prison, Walburga est morte, Regulus est mort, Acturus et Pollux sont déjà à un âge avancé et même si nous espérons qu'ils vivront encore de longues décennies rien n'est sûr, Cygnus est exceptionnel mais il est malade, Andromeda a été banni pour son affiliation avec un moldu, Cassiopea n'a aucun sens de la politique, aucun sens des affaires et n'est intéressée que par la magie noire... Lucius prit une profonde inspiration descendant son verre d'une gorgée avant de se retourner vers Sirius.

\- Lucretia est maintenant dans la famille Prewett, c'est une bonne famille, influente et tu peux remercier Cygnus pour leur union. Et Charis est marié aux Crouch grâce à moi. Mais cela ne te laisse plus aucune femme du sang des Black à marier et donc aucune possibilité d'une nouvelle alliance. Nous avons besoin d'alliances parce que depuis la mort d'Orion et ton petit...voyage au pays des Gryffondor, Walburga a négligé toute relation avec d'autres familles sangs-purs. De plus j'ai visité Rodolphus à Azkaban et il veut divorcer de Bellatrix, mais par respect pour la tradition il demande une autre femme, de sang Black bien sûr.

\- Le divorce est impossible...commença Sirius.

\- Mais l'annulation l'est, intervint Lucius. Si le mariage n'est pas consommé et que l'on peut prouver le double cas d'adultère et de trahison, l'annulation est possible. Bellatrix a stupidement eut plusieurs relations avec le seigneur noir et n'a pas donné d'enfant à Rodolphus en sept ans de mariage, sans compter qu'elle l'a trahit en utilisant les fonds de la famille Lestrange sans son consentement pour financer des missions avec les soldats du seigneur noir.

Sirius ferma lentement les yeux et Lucius continua.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends la situation ? Pour l'instant les seuls liens que les Black ont, leurs seuls appuis sont les Malfoy, les Crouch et les Prewett. Rodolphus et Rabastan sont les deux seuls héritiers et les deux derniers membres de la très importante famille Lestrange. Sors les de prison et trouve leur des femmes.

\- La seule Black que je connais, qui n'a pas disparu et qui est de leur âge est Andromeda, et elle est déjà...

\- Juste fiancé, intervint une fois de plus Lucius. Débarrasse-toi du moldu, tue-le s'il le faut je n'en ai que faire, et ainsi nous devrons simplement en trouver une autre pour Rabastan. C'est ainsi que les alliances sont formées. L'idéal pour former plus d'alliance serait de prendre le contrôle sur de petites familles de sang-purs et de donner leurs filles en mariage au nom des Black, cela ne sera pas facile mais les Black ont toujours de l'argent et une certaine influence.

Sirius passa une main sur son visage secouant doucement la tête. Lucius posa son verre sur la table de bois avec un claquement sourd.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Black ? Déjà trop pour ton cœur de Gryffondor ?

\- Mon cœur peut supporter plus de choses que tu ne le penses, Lucius. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire pour ma famille.

\- Bien, répliqua l'autre homme sèchement. Parce que cela fait bientôt dix ans que le ministère fait passer des lois restrictives envers les familles sangs-purs assez influentes pour amoindrir son pouvoir. Régulation du nombre d'enfants, régulation des contacts avec les sangs-purs habitant à l'étranger...Ce contre quoi tu dois te battre ne sont pas de simples ennemis isolés mais le ministère et le système tout entier et ce que tu dois sauver ne touche pas seulement les Blacks mais les sangs-purs de toute la Grande Bretagne. Donc maintenant je répète ma question. Comptes-tu vraiment le faire ?

\- Je pense avoir déjà répondu, et ma réponse n'a pas changé.

Lucius sourit d'une étranger manière avant de plonger la main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste noire. Il en sortit une enveloppe blanche qu'il posa sur la table aux côtés de Sirius.

\- Je vais donc te donner une chance de le prouver. Voici ta convocation, Lord Black, pour un procès devant le ministère et le monde magique tout entier.

 _A suivre..._

 _Merci à nathydemon et adenoide dans les reviews anonymes, j'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à leur question._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera : Le Procès._


	6. Le Procès

_**Chapitre V**_

 **Le Procès**

L'annonce d'un procès pour le criminel Sirius Orion Black secoua le monde magique comme aucune autre affaire ne l'avait fait ces sept dernières années.

Tous les numéros mentionnant l'affaire allant de la Gazette aux journaux les plus ignorés furent liquidés dans la journée. Tous se battaient pour voir sur leurs couvertures le visage de l'un des plus grands criminels du vingtième siècle. Les places pour le procès étaient quand à elles marchandées à des prix exorbitants et le marché noir explosait sous la demande.

Quand le jour tant attendu arriva, la famille Black au complet fit le voyage jusqu'au ministère de la justice dans leurs caractéristiques calèches drapées de tissu noir. Dès que la jambe habillée de noir de Sirius Black posa un pied hors de leur véhicule, les flash et la fumée qu'envoyaient les appareils photos des journalistes aveuglèrent Altair presqu'autant que leurs questions lancées dans le désordre le plus total l'assourdirent. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune peur, car lorsqu'il levait les yeux pour regarder le profil de son père, celui-ci parlait d'un tel calme et d'une telle dignité, qu'il aurait été absurde pour lui de douter que les choses puissent ne pas aller en sa faveur.

Altair ne vit pourtant que peu du voyage effectué des calèches jusqu'au tribunal, son visage étant pressé contre la jambe couverte d'un tissu coûteux de son oncle Alphard, la main de celui-ci le maintenant fermement en place. Pourtant il n'eut aucun doute lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, car tous les bruits du dehors semblèrent mourir dans le silence sinistre qui emplissait la pièce.

Il décolla son visage de la jambe de son oncle et vit celui de ceux qui persécutaient son père. Et fut surprit par leurs visages marqués par l'âge et étonnamment ordinaires. La pièce en elle-même parlait de grandeur avec ses hauts et sombres piliers, sa forme circulaire et la masse de personnes qu'elle accueillait, tous assis sur des sièges en hauteur, entourant comme des rapaces la chaise solitaire de l'accusé, presque branlante dans son pauvre matériau de bois.

Et pourtant, au fond de la pièce, derrière une table de bois lustré et dans des sièges aussi imposant que des trônes, se tenait des hommes presque fades, pas des rois comme son père, ou des créatures enchanteresses à l'image de sa mère ou encore de nobles et étranges figures comme celles des membres de sa famille, mais simplement des sorciers vieux et fatigués qui paraissaient presque flotter sur un trône trop grand pour eux.

Dans le plus haut siège, dominant le reste des sorciers, le chef du département de l'application de la loi magique, Justus Pilliwickle était assis, observant de ses austères yeux sombres le nouveau chef de la famille Black. Il était connu comme étant un homme juste, aimant la justice et l'ordre au point de gagner la réputation d'être incorruptible. Mais il était aussi un homme dur et obstiné dans sa recherche de la vérité, dénonçant les fautes du ministère assez pour être renvoyer mais son image bien trop soutenu et apprécié par le publique pour que le gouvernement ne tente de le faire. Il plissa les yeux avant de dire d'une voix froide :

\- Je déclare la deuxième ouverture de l'affaire Sirius Black.

Sirius avança doucement vers la place qui lui était assignée, et regarda avec un sourire la chaise sinistre et quasiment en ruine avant de choisir de rester debout près d'elle. D'un regard circulaire dans la pièce il s'assura que la presse était présente, discrètement assise du côté du publique, avant de finalement se tourner pour faire face à ses juges.

Altair fut aussi guidé vers la partie réservé au publique, condamné à quitter le côté de son père. Mais après un dernier regard vers le visage confiant et le sourire qui ornait le beau visage, toute son anxiété disparu. Devant la foule l'accusé Sirius Black ne semblait pas exister et à sa place se trouvait un jeune seigneur au visage si beau qu'il semblait révoltant de le voir dans un tel endroit. Alors qu'il souriait tous retinrent leur souffle et ne le relâchèrent que lorsque la voix calme et rauque résonna :

\- Je regrette d'avoir déjà à exprimer mon désaccord.

Justus fronça les sourcils derrière ses minces lunettes alors que l'accusé continuait d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

\- Deux choses sont fausses dans cette déclaration : la première, il ne peut pas y avoir de deuxième ouverture de l'affaire étant donné que je n'avais pas eut le privilège d'avoir un procès la première fois, l'affaire ayant été classé avant d'avoir eut une chance d'être ouverte. De plus, ce n'est plus Sirius Black, mais Lord Black et j'apprécierai que ma présente position avec la justice ne soit pas une occasion de me priver de ma dignité et de mon titre.

Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre dans la salle et Justus lança un regard à ses collègues pour ue l'information lui soit confirmer. Leurs expressions embarrassées parlèrent d'elles-mêmes, le juge eut un instant un air courroucé devant le précédent vice de procédure avant de continuer.

\- Les chefs d'accusations sont : le meurtre de 13 moldus et des époux de la famille Potter le soir du 31 octobre 1981, l'affiliation à une organisation criminelle et à un suprématiste sang-pur connu et finalement l'évasion de la prison d'Azkaban il y a précisément 2 mois et 21 jours. Choisissez-vous de plaider innocent ou coupable de ces chefs d'accusations ?

\- Je plaide innocent et demande une interrogation sous veritasérum pour prouver mes futures déclarations.

Un nouveau tumulte passa dans le public et Justus frappa à plusieurs reprises la table de sa baguette pour ré-établir le silence.

\- En demandant une interrogation sous véritaserum vous acceptez d'être privé du droit d'appeler un avocat ou des témoins, et vous vous engagez à répondre à chaque question de la cour jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un verdict sans possibilité de refus face à une question ou de négation de vos propos à la fin de l'interrogation. Voulez-vous malgré tout continuer, Lord Black ?

\- Je le veux.

Les murmures se firent plus bruyant à la réponse de Sirius. Le veritaserum n'était pas une chose à laquelle les sorciers coupables faisaient appel, ils essayaient la plupart du temps de convaincre les membres de la cour en faisant défiler les témoins et plaider des avocats de renom. En vérité même les innocents préféraient éviter cette méthode par peur de divulguer devant un large publique des secrets qu'ils auraient préférer enterrer. Donc lorsqu'un des plus grands criminels du siècle et ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban prit la flasque emplie de liquide transparent et vaporeux qu'on lui apportait, le publique n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le juge attendit un instant avant de commencer par les questions traditionnelles.

\- Pouvez-vous décliner votre identité ?

Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant même qu'ils n'aient eut le temps d'y penser.

\- Sirius Orion Black troisième du nom, né le 3 novembre 1959, actuel patriarche de la famille Black . Fils de Walburga Black et Orion Black, frère de Regulus Actarus Black, tous décédés. Diplômé de Poudlard à la maison de...

\- Ce sera suffisant, coupa Justus regardant un instant le dossier devant lui avant de relever les yeux vers l'accusé. Avez-vous ou n'avez-vous pas tué Lily et James Charlus Potter le 31 octobre 1981 ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait.

Cette simple déclaration fut assez pour déchaîner le publique. Chaque personne se retournait vers ses voisins, incrédule. Justus leva sa baguette encore une fois avant de dire d'une voix forte.

Si le publique continu à interrompre le procès il seront sorti de la pièce pour le reste de la cession !

Immédiatement le silence fut ré-établit et Justus lui-même tourna un regard confus et emplit de doute vers la figure de l'accusé demandant d'un geste impérieux de la main de voir la flasque de véritaserum. Sentant rapidement l'objet de verre, et respirant l'odeur caractéristique de la solution, il se tourna une fois de plus vers l'accusé, lui-aussi incrédule. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le juge ne continu son interrogation, détachant lentement les mots de sa nouvelle question :

\- Avez-vous participez ou étiez-vous un témoin au meurtre de Lily et James Potter ?

\- Je n'ai participé au meurtre d'aucune manière et je n'étais pas présent pendant celui-ci non plus.

\- Avez-vous volontairement partagé des informations concernant l'endroit ou Lily et James Potter demeuraient cette nuit-là ? insista Justus.

\- Non, d'aucune façon.

\- Avez-vous participé, fini, étiez présent ou avez planifié le meurtre de 13 moldu dans la même nuit ?

\- Non, d'aucune façon.

Le publique était comme fou mais tous gardaient le silence car aucun n'aurait risqué de rater les suites de ce qui s'avérait clairement être le procès du siècle. Chaque membre de la cour de jugement se faisaient passer la flasque de véritaserum, la reniflant et l'inspectant avant de la passer à son voisin, toujours incrédules.

Justus enleva ses lunettes et resta silencieux un instant, avant de demander, laissant libre cours à son incompréhension.

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous que lorsque les aurors sont arrivés sur la scène de crime ils vous aient trouvé 'essoufflé, une baguette à la main et riant de manière hystérique' ? Finit-il en lisant le rapport sous ses yeux.

\- J'avais mené une investigation de mon côté lorsque j'étais auror et j'avais comprit que des mangemorts allaient attaqué cette nuit. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu à la demeure des Potter mais lorsque je suis arrivé c'était déjà trop tard. Lorsque j'ai vu leurs corps au sol, j'ai cru devenir sous la douleur, dit Sirius du ton plat que donnait le véritaserum.

\- Avez-vous alors été questionné par les aurors ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas été. Ils avaient ordre de m'arrêter, de se débarrasser de moi.

\- Pourquoi l'auraient-ils voulu ?

\- Parce que dans mes dernières années d'aurors, j'ai pu collecter des informations sur de nombreux membres du ministère. Je savais des choses qui auraient pu causer la chute de bien des hommes et je voulais me battre contre les injustices qui régnaient dans le ministère après que la sécurité de mes amis soit établit.

Justus était presque curieux de savoir quelles étaient ces informations mais se retint de s'en enquérir. Les journalistes salivaient déjà de ce retournement de situation et révéler ce genre d'informations dans un tel endroit pourrait se prouver être très dangereux. Le juge s'éclaircit la gorge et se reconcentra sur le procès.

\- Avez-vous oui ou non prémédité votre évasion de la prison d'Azkaban ?

\- Ce n'était pas prémédité, corrigea Sirius.

\- Avez-vous reçut de l'aide pour votre évasion ?

Sirius pinça les lèvres comme dans une tentative vaine de stopper le flot de mot qui voulait sortir avant de céder.

\- De ma femme.

Tous les regards dans le publique se tournèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait la famille Black, cherchant avec des yeux avides la complice. Ils se fixèrent immédiatement sur le seul visage inconnu qui se trouvait aussi être le plus beau et orné des yeux bleus les plus inhumains.

\- Lui avez-vous demandé de le faire ?

\- J'ai accepté. Je voulais voir mon fils. Cela faisait six ans que je ne l'avais pas vu.

De sa place dans la section publique, Lucius Malfoy dû contenir le rire qui se formait dans sa poitrine. Cet homme était intelligent...Il avait déjà divulguer des informations qui ferait douter plus d'un du jugement du gouvernement sorcier, ce qui bien utilisé pourrait mener à une investigation et une épuration. Ainsi les familles de sang-pur pourrait retourner la situation pour se débarrasser des politiciens les plus gênants.

Et maintenant...La carte de la femme dévoué et du père brisé était simplement brillante, déjà le blond pouvait voir des expressions compatissantes se former sur les visages des auditeurs alors qu'une nouvelle légende se formait.

Lucius leva sa main droite vers sa bouche cachant habilement un sourire. Faire des affaires avec le nouveau seigneur Black promettait d'être très intéressant.

Le juge lança un regard en coin vers l'endroit où se trouvait la famille Black et comprit la situation dès qu'il croisa le regard de la nouvelle Madame Black. Il toucha sa moustache de manière pensive et plissa les yeux avant de déclarer :

\- Vous dites êtes marié et avoir un fils de plus de six ans, mais je vois aucune déclaration d'union dans votre dossier, Lord Black.

\- Il n'y a pas de lettre de déclaration administrative. Nous ne nous sommes pas marié selon les conventions du ministère et de la loi sorcière, mais selon celle des Black et de sa race.

A cette phrase Lumena haussa un sourcil, un son moqueur s'échappant de ses lèvres rouges. Bien sûr, la manipulation était une tradition chez les Blacks et la manière vicieuse avec laquelle ils établissaient leur lien avec les gens de son espèce pouvait faire office de loi ancestrale.

Justus se laissa avaler par son siège alors qu'il passait une main incrédule dans ses cheveux grisonnants, il regarda une dernière fois le dossier avant de finalement demander.

\- Avez-vous jamais et de quelque manière que ce soit été affilié au sorcier noir du nom de Lord Voldemort ?

\- Non, d'aucune façon.

Un sursaut était passé dans le publique à la mention de l'ancienne terreur du monde sorcier avant qu'un silence presque sonné ne s'installe. En quelques minutes toutes les accusations dont avait été accablé Sirius Black s'étaient évanouis. Et dans ces mêmes minutes l'histoire avait été réécrite, une histoire où un des prisonnier les plus fous, un des plus grands traîtres du monde sorcier était devenu ce roi superbe et bafoué. Justus soupira avant de solennellement levé la main.

\- Je déclare l'interrogation de Lord Sirius Orion Black, troisième du nom, fermé. La cour a toutes les informations nécessaires à la délibération. Libérez l'accusé des effets du véritaserum.

La foule était comme foudroyé et suivait le déroulé des événements de la même manière sonnée que depuis le début de l'interrogation. Et Justus lui-même ne voulait pas croire au verdict qui s'imposait et qu'il allait devoir écrire sous le nom de Sirius Black : innocent. Il semblait que quelque chose cloquait, comme si tout cela avait été bien trop facile. Alors que les effets du véritaserum le quittait, Justus ne quittait pas l'ancien accusé des yeux.

\- Je demande l'avis de la cour pour le jugement décisif, annonça-t-il lentement, presque doucement.

Le mot innocent retentit, sortant de la bouche de chaque membre de la cour et résonnant à chaque fois comme un son de cloche. Justus fronça les sourcils, incapable de contester cette décision qui était après l'interrogatoire la seule alternative juste et raisonnable, mais ressentant au plus profond de lui que de cette sentence ne dépendant pas seulement la vie d'un homme mais celle du monde sorcier dans son entièreté. Passant une main fatigué sur ses yeux clos, il tapota doucement sa baguette sur la longue table de bois devant lui avant de déclarer, presque à regret.

\- Les membres de la cour se sont prononcés. Les réponses données sous véritaserum étant indiscutables, je déclare Sirius Orion Black innocent et victime des erreurs de la cour de justice.

Comme confirmé dans cet étrange rêve, la section publique se répandit en applaudissements, et Justus vit le chef de la famille Malfoy ainsi que d'autres patriarches de familles de sang-pur applaudir poliment, la satisfaction évidente sur leur visage. Fronçant les sourcils il sentait l'étrange atmosphère se faire de plus en plus lourde et alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du nouveau Lord Black, ses peurs semblèrent se matérialiser. Sirius Black lança un clin d'œil en direction du juge, son sourire était aussi ravageur que prometteur, et ainsi l'homme eut un la confirmation que si les grands seigneurs et rois pouvaient être libre du poids de certains crimes, jamais ils ne pourraient être qualifiés d'innocents.

§§§

\- Cher enfant...

Sirius leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrant des orbes argents en tout point similaires aux siennes sinon qu'elles étaient bien plus mûres et vicieuses que le siennes. Il y répondit par un sourire et avança dans les bras ouverts de son grand-père, acceptant l'étreinte devant les flashs enfumés des nombreux appareils photos sorciers. L'effervescence qui régnait était encore supérieure à celle qui précédait le procès, et ce à tel point que les aurors devait créer un chemin pour que la famille Black puisse rejoindre les calèches noires qui les attendait.

L'ancien accusé voulait presque rire devant la situation, les mêmes hommes qui lui avaient craché dessus et avaient voulu le briser étaient maintenant des gardes dévoués. Il s'écarta lentement de l'étreinte d'Acturus Black et l'entendit dire à voix basse.

\- Combien tu as dû souffrir mon garçon...Tu aurais dû nous dire depuis le début que tu étais devenu un auror pour infiltrer le ministère. Tu es bien trop secret mon enfant, tu as même laissé la famille dans l'ombre quand à ta femme et ton fils. Nous devons parler de bien des choses Sirius, trop de temps a déjà été perdu.

Sirius ne dit rien, il savait qu'en laissant les sous-entendus de son enquête lui échapper pendant le procès, il avait réhabilité sa réputation dans le monde sang-pur et était maintenant aussi immaculé que l'était devenu son nom dans le monde sorcier. Par cette étreinte, chaque jeune noble et seigneur d'ascendance pure avait vu que l'ancien patriarche de la famille Black, le très conservateur, très honorable et très sombre Acturus soutenait le nouveau dirigeant de la famille, et que les Blacks ne souffraient d'aucune dissension.

Sirius Orion Black n'était plus le paria mais était redevenu l'enfant chéri des Blacks, ce futur roi dont le ciel avait inscrit la souveraineté par les traits parfaits de son visage. Mais devant leurs yeux, l'enfant chérubin, l'adolescent au physique ravageur, plus aucun d'eux n'existait et à la place se tenait cet homme trop beau, trop étrange qui volait d'un regard le souffle du publique. Et il le savait.

\- Dînons ensemble ce soir, grand-père. Avec tout le monde, offrit Sirius, regardant son aîné derrière ses mèches d'encre. L'ancien patriarche caressa un instant la tête de son petit-fils, une lueur satisfaite brûlant dans son sombre, si sombre regard.

Pour parfaire ce spectacle Sirius courut vers sa femme passant un bras autour de sa taille et la soulevant du sol dès qu'il l'atteignit. La sirène le regarda avec un regard surprit qui devenait de plus en plus humain alors qu'il se penchait et l'embrassait, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. La laissant retomber il garda un bras autour de sa taille portant de l'autre son fils qu'il embrassa sur la joue, l'offrant aux yeux du monde.

Les flashs étaient plus brillants encore qu'auparavant, capturant chaque regard, chaque sourire de la famille Black. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient aussi brillants que les yeux océans d'Altair Black.

§§§

Grimmaud Place semblait avoir gagné une nouvelle vie. Dans chaque couloir se jouait un ballet d'elfes de maison et de domestiques, leurs bras lourds de tissus précieux et de vaisselles d'argent.

Le manoir avait un nouveau seigneur et depuis la première fois depuis la fuite de son héritier, tous les membres de la famille allait être réunit. Leur seigneur supervisait tout regardant d'un œil ennuyé et attentif chaque chose qui lui était présenté, du chandelier qui éclairerait la table à la nappe brodée de fil d'or.

Quand Lucius Malfoy entra dans le couloir un sourire orna son visage à la vue de Sirius Black qui commandait calmement que l'on mette les tâpisseries dorées au mur de la salle de dîner. Le blond arrêta sa procession et frappa dans ses mains, applaudisssant d'une manière lente et forte.

Sirius leva lentement les yeux et sourit lorsqu'il vit son parents et cousin par alliance. Lucius approcha et prit la parole, la satisfaction faisant presque vibrer sa voix :

\- Quel dommage que nous ayons été dans différentes maisons à Poudlard, si j'avais su que tu pouvais être aussi vicieux, j'aurais souffert ta compagnie il y a de cela des années.

\- La compagnie d'un Gryffondor ? rétorqua Sirius, levant un sourcil moqueur dans la direction de son cousin.

\- Si je t'avais connu j'aurais certainement empêché ton esprit d'être embrumé par les paroles de ce Potter qui a dirigé ton choix vers cette maison honteuse. Pourquoi choisir d'être un simple chien de garde alors que tu aurais pu avoir le monde sorcier à tes pieds dès tes 15 ans ?

\- Si c'est le cas je suis content de ne pas t'avoir connu avant cher cousin, répondit calmement Sirius en examinant une fourchette en argent. Car ce ne sont pas les Blacks et leur récit de torture mais la trahison de cette maison qui m'ont rendu aussi...positivement vicieux, pour reprendre tes mots. C'est cette maison qui m'a donné l'envie de me battre contre les injustices du ministère et cette colère contre eux. Maintenant, le chien fou qu'ils avaient prévu de piquer va être celui qui les gouvernera.

Les yeux du blond semblèrent s'illuminer un peu plus et il laissa une lourde main tomber sur l'épaule du nouveau patriarche de la famille Black, riant sincèrement.

\- Bien ! Très Bien ! Je t'aime plus à chaque mot qui sort de ta bouche, cousin ! Et je n'ai jamais été aussi impatient de travailler avec quelqu'un...Les sang-purs seront de nouveau assis sur leur trône oublié et je verrais leur gloire avant mon trépas, cela je le jure devant les cieux ! Mais...quelque chose m'intrigue...Comment as-tu pu résister aux effets du véritaserum ?

Le brun lui lança un regard amusé et finissant son inspection de la vaisselle ordonna d'un geste de main aux elfes de maison de tout mettre en place. Il se retourna vers son cousin et dit simplement :

\- La formation des aurors vise aussi à une certaine accoutumance au véritaserum. Il est impossible d'y résister, lorsqu'on le boit on ne peut dire que la vérité, mais il est possible de développer un certain contrôle qui permet de ne plus subir mais choisir en partie les vérités que l'on offre.

\- Prodigieux, simplement prodigieux...murmura l'héritier Malfoy.

Il passa ensuite une main élégante dans ses longs cheveux pâles avant de dire lentement.

\- Tu sais...J'ai un fils du même âge que le tien. Nous ne devrions pas faire la même erreur qui a été faite pour nous et les faire grandir séparés. Un prince est plus fort et a moins de risque de se détourner de sa route s'il a un égal pour être son ami et son soutien. Et après tout le monde sorcier en lui même est assez vaste pour avoir de nombreux seigneurs comme au temps de Merlin, un seul dirigeant comme empereur s'est prouvé être une solution trop...précaire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Sirius offrit un sourire amusé à Lucius.

\- Mon charmant cousin essaierait-il de me charmer par ses mots doucereux ? A-t-il décider d'oublier son alliance avec Voldemort pour en forger une nouvelle ? Le seigneur noir n'a pas su te donner le pouvoir et l'influence que tu désirais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond contint un rictus et dit la gorge serrée :

\- Oui...Bien, nous pouvons dire que nous avons tout deux été victimes d'erreur de jugement dans le passé. L'ambition coule dans notre sang et parfois elle peut être mauvaise conseillère...Je ne suis pas un homme à la loyauté aveugle, cher cousin, mais effectivement un homme d'intérêt et j'avoue avoir peu de principes. Mais l'un d'entre eux reste de ne jamais se tourner ni contre les cieux ni contre ton sang car les deux sont tes créateurs. Ou...Comment le disait cette chère tante Walburga ? Ha oui...Le sang ne ment pas.

Le sourire disparut du visage de Sirius alors que les mots s'échappaient de son cousin. Cet homme savait comment parler, était éloquent et un professionnel dans l'art de la manipulation. Si le Black le félicitait mentalement de ses talents il ne savait quelle valeur accorder à ses mots...

\- Il ne ment pas, si c'est ce que tu te demandes.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la propriétaire de la voix mélodieuse. La nouvelle Madame Black était là, descendant les escaliers de marbre blanc, ses yeux froid et lumineux fixés sur Lucius, sa robe pâle donnant à sa peau un éclat surnaturel et ses cheveux noirs et humides la couvrant comme un voile.

\- Madame Black, salua Lucius avec un gracieux signe de tête. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, je suis...

\- Mais je sais qui vous êtes, coupa la sirène en haussant un sourcil d'un air amusé. Nous avons des requins comme vous dans les eaux profondes. Ils ont toujours faim, et errent dans les eaux conduis par l'odeur du sang frais...C'est cette faim qui vous a conduit à accepter cette marque maudite, n'est-ce pas Mr. Malfoy ?

Le blond regarda la créature, son sourire affable s'absentant un instant de son visage avant de ré-apparaître, plus forcé et accompagné d'un regard où la méfiance régnait sans plus se cacher.

\- Il semble que rien n'échappe à la nouvelle Madame Black. Puis-je m'enquérir de ce qui vous pousse à de telles affirmations ?

\- La magie noire laisse toujours des traces...Elle empeste à des kilomètres, dit simplement la femme en tapotant son nez d'un doigt élégant. J'ai le pouvoir de la sentir, et parfois même de l'effacer...Enfin, seulement si par un étrange hasard l'envie de le faire se manifestait en moi.

Lucius haussa un sourcil étonna et regarda la femme devant lui autrement. Il sembla peser ses propos avant de récupérer un sourire polie et charmant, reprenant la parole d'un ton plus mielleux.

\- Et bien ma foi...Je me demande ce qui pourrait bien faire naître, une envie aussi...intéressante, chez ma nouvelle parente ?

Lumena répondit à un son sourire, mais le sien n'avait rien de mielleux et semblait actuellement plus carnassier qu'autre chose.

\- Je me le demande aussi...Vous êtes un homme intelligent. Et les requins sont des créatures utiles, fortes et efficaces. Mais malheureusement leur sang est bien trop froid pour se risquer à supposer d'eux la loyauté et ils ont la fâcheuse tendance de se dévorer les uns, les autres lorsque les proies se font rares.

Le blond eut un rire incrédule et Sirius lui-même suivait l'échange d'un air amusé, mais avec un intérêt non dissimulé, appuyé contre une colone.

\- Je vous assure madame, que je ne trouve aucun charme dans le cannibalisme. C'est à l'antithèse des bonnes manières que les Malfoy sont connus pour avoir et d'ailleurs, le saviez-vous ? Sur l'emblème des Malfoy les requins sont inexistants, remplacés par des serpents et des dragons. Vous devez connaître les derniers madame, après tout votre race et la leur sont toutes deux connues pour avoir le même amour des trésors. Et ils sont d'excellents protecteurs du monde magique et autrefois de leur roi. C'est d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense le nom exact de mon fils...Draco. Quel merveilleux partenariat pourrait régner entre lui et le nouveau petit prince des Black, n'est-ce pas ?

La sirène rit cette fois-ci franchement, renversant sa tête en arrière avant de reprendre la parole, les yeux brillants.

\- Vous êtes véritablement surprenant, Mr. Malfoy...Au long de ma vie, j'ai vu de nombreuses créatures toutes plus vaines et avides de pouvoir les unes que les autres, mais vous êtes bien le premier dont l'esprit est assez vif pour rejoindre la cadence de ses désirs.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de l'homme qui la dominait bien de deux têtes et ne parut pas un instant impressionnée alors que son sourire disparaissait comme toutes traces de son rire. Sa voix se fit aussi plus basse au point qu'elle en devenait presque menaçante alors qu'elle déclarait.

\- Vous avez bien raison, monsieur, je suis une collectionneuse et j'ai un profond amour pour les trésors. Comme tout bon collectionneur je peux juger de la valeur d'une chose d'un regard...Votre avidité et vos ruses pourrait vous élevez bien plus loin que vous ne le pensez, mais si vous n'êtes pas prudent elle pourrait aussi vous emmener dans la plus pathétique des chutes, ça je le vois. Vous connaissez ma faiblesse, Mr. Mafoy et vous savez que mon époux et l'enfant que vous appelez petit prince sont ceux qui font battre mon cœur froid. Mais nous savons aussi tous les deux que mes yeux peuvent voir clair en vous. Ainsi je n'ai aucune raison d'être effrayée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond resta silencieux un moment, semblant évaluer la créature devant lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas les brillantes orbes bleu qui semblaient voir au travers de toutes choses. Il eut un rictus qu'il dissimula derrière un énième sourire avant de déclarer lentement :

\- Bien sûr que non, la peur n'a pas sa place dans une famille. Après tout vous êtes maintenant une Black et cela fait de vous une dame de mon sang et ce sans aucun doute.

\- Ha oui ? Et bien ma foi, je suis plus qu'heureuse de partager les liens du sang avec vous Mr. Malfoy.

§§§

Altair avez de nombreuses fois dîner à la table des Blacks, en petit comité bien entendu, seulement entourer de son oncle, son père et sa mère, mais il pensait avoir vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir en matière de luxe. Mais ce soir-là tout semblait si orchestré et extravaguant qu'il avait l'impression de rentrer dans ce monde pour la première fois.

L'attention que lui et son père recevait depuis le matin ne semblait pas s'amoindrir mais en fait devenir pire. Sa grippe sur le pantalon de son père se fit plus forte alors qu'il levait les yeux pour voir les visages qui les entouraient. Ils avaient tous une sorte de similitude gracieusement partagée, avec leurs cheveux sombres, leurs yeux perçants et les traits droits et réguliers.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un homme dont les yeux brûlaient sous la flamme de l'ambition. Lorsque l'enfant fixa ses yeux inhumainement bleu dans les siens, le visage de l'homme parut comme transfigurer par l'excitation alors qu'il murmurait :

\- Prodigieux...Absolument prodigieux.

Il s'approcha ensuite prudement, comme prit la peur qu'Altair était un rêve qui pouvait disparaître à n'importe quel moment. Finalement, il s'accroupit devant l'enfant, levant une main légère qu'il posa presque frissonante sous l'anticipation sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

\- Je suis Cygnus Black. Le frère aîné de ta grand-mère, Walburga Black. Et toi...Tu es un miracle vivant. Sais-tu seulement ce que ta seule existence apporte à notre nom ?

Altair fronça les sourcils, se concentrant et repassant dans sa tête les mots qu'Alphard lui répétait toujours lors de ses leçons avant de déclarer d'une voix aussi légère qu'une brise.

\- Je suis Altair Sirius Black, premier du nom. J'apporte la gloire à notre nom...Le ciel s'ouvrira devant moi et je m'élèverai plus haut qu'aucun homme avant moi, dit-il ses yeux ne lâchant pas ceux de l'homme devant lui.

Un long silence suivit ses mots, et les regards qui pesaient sur lui semblèrent se faire de plus en plus lourd. Les femmes cachaient leur surprise derrière leurs sombres évantails tandis que les hommes eux ne dissimulaient pas leur étonnement devant le cran de l'enfant qui avait déclaré cela comme une évidence. Ils avaient tous pensé que cet enfant ne serait que vaguement éduqué, ayant passé son enfance auprès d'une créature à peine humaine près de la mer du Nord et ne découvrant la civilisation qu'à l'évasion de son père, et par les soins de celui qui était considéré comme un hermite, Alphard Black. Mais jamais ils n'auraient cru entendre une aussi simple éloquence dans cette voix presque trop douce.

Cet enfant était sans aucun doute le fils de Sirius Black, il avait la dangereuse beauté de celui qui avait été appelé le plus parfait des Black, chaque âge atteignant son apogée sur son visage de chérubin. Mais l'esprit brillant qui brûlaient dans ses yeux...Ces yeux...Il semblait qu'un monde tout entier se cachait derrière leur lumière, un monde de typhons, d'un océan déchaînés et de ciels grondant.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table, coupa Sirius, renforçant sa grippe sur son fils et passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils, si similaires aux siens.

\- Oui, nous devrions, Altair, cher enfant, viens t'asseoir près de moi pour le repas...Enfin, bien évidemment, si tu n'y es pas opposé Acturus, continua Pollux, regardant son beau-frère et cousin avec un faux intérêt.

L'autre homme ne retint pas son rictus avant de répondre d'un ton toujours aussi doucéreux.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est un privilège que je prends plaisir à t'accorder en tant que dernier _patriarche_ officiel de la famille.

La figure plaisante de Pollux se tordit sous l'agacement alors qu'il foudroyait son plus proche parent du regard. Sa cane frappa sèchement le sol alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Celle-ci était couverte d'or et d'argent, illuminée par des bougies flottantes et ornée de fleurs et de fruits que la magie avait rendu impérissable.

Altair allait se mettre devant son propre plat d'or mais s'arrêta lorsque sa main rencontra celle étrangement pâle d'un enfant qui s'apprêtait à s'emparer de la place. Le jeune Black tourna la tête et examina le visage pointu et aux traits parfaitement réguliers de l'enfant, ainsi que ses cheveux blancs qui paraissaient comme irradier d'une lumière blanche devant les bougies, et ses vêtements onéreux qui parachevaient le petit noble. Il savait qui était cet enfant après avoir apprit l'arbre généalogique de la famille dans son entièreté au cous de ses leçons avec Alphard...Et ce pâle enfant blond n'était autre que son cousin, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention était les yeux de garçon...Les orbes d'un bleu métallique parlaient d'une solitude à laquelle il n'était que trop familier et l'enfant était sans doute trop jeune pour avoir apprit à la dissimuler.

Un rictus tordit les lèvres roses de l'enfant qui lui faisait face alors qu'il commençait d'un ton traînant.

\- Donc je suis en face de mon _si merveilleux_ cousin... Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été présenté, malgré que je sache déjà tout de toi et de ta précédente vie de sauvage dans la mer du Nord...

Altair ne put se retenir de sourire. Cela ne le surprenait pas que dans un monde aussi dur que le leur le garçon essai de le couper avec ses mots, et jeune Harry Potter aux yeux vert aurait sans doute été blessé, mais Altair se contentait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, le fixant au point de le rendre inconfortable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Black ? Demanda sèchement son cousin, plissant les yeux.

\- C'est toi que je regarde, cousin. Toi et moi...Je penses que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, pas toi Draco ?

Le blond parut surprit, autant par la connaissance qu'Altair avait de son nom que par les mots qu'il avait choisit de dire. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, bien sûr qu'il ne se ressemblaient pas. Les cheveux de son cousin étaient aussi noirs que les siens étaient blonds, ondulaient comme des vagues là où les siens étaient parfaitement lisses, ses traits n'avaient pas l'angularité des Malfoy, et il était bien moins pâle que lui...Mais en même temps, il y avait une familiarité dans leur nez droit, leurs lèvres, la manière dont ils penchaient la tête sur le côté, ils faisaient la même taille et leurs yeux étaient bleus...

Bleu...

Les yeux de Draco étaient aussi clair qu'un ciel d'hiver, large et perçant comme lui, brillant comme deux pierre sur un corps neigeux. Mais ceux de l'enfant en face de lui étaient de cette si particulière teinte qui ne devrait exister, et paraissaient si sombre, vivant et mouvant. En les regardant, il avait l'impression que l'enfant en face de lui savait tout de lui, et ils exerçaient un étrange pouvoir persuasif, au point que l'on sentait pouvoir croire tout ce que leur propriétaire disait.

\- Quoi...? murmura le blond.

\- Maintenant que nous nous connaissons, nous n'aurons plus à jouer seuls, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Altair en ne quittant pas ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord pour...

\- Nous serons de très bons amis, je pense que nous sommes faits pour l'être, tu verras.

Et après ses mots le petit brun partit vers un autre siège répondant à l'appel de son grand-père, son gracieux sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres rouges. Sonné, Draco se laissa tomber sur le siège qu'il avait choisit. Cette rencontre n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait qu'elle serait.

Il fronça les sourcils en repensant aux mots de son cousin. Amis ? Il s'étouffa presque devant la suggestion. Mais oui, bien sûr. Même en tant qu'enfant il savait que la famille du côté de sa mère était complètement démente. Sa tante Bellatrix en était le parfait exemple, et maintenant elle était en prison ! Le père de ce garçon était lui-même un évadé d'Azkaban et sa mère n'était même pas humaine !

Mais ce garçon...Draco leva un regard suspicieux vers lui. Il semblait être ce genre de héros mythique dont la naissance pouvait être autant un miracle qu'une malédiction. Et ses yeux ne semblaient pas dément, simplement dangereux. L'on avait envie de croire n'importe quel mot qui sortait de la bouche du propriétaire et pendant un moment, il avait eut l'impression, l'impression qu'il avait été...comprit. Juste comprit.

Personne n'aime être seul. Et accepter cette solitude était bien plus triste et fatiguant que d'accepter sa fin. Alors que son cousin lui envoyait un sourire de l'autre côté de la table, Draco laissa un reniflement dédaigneux lui échapper et tourna la tête, mais au fond de lui, il savait que le combat était déjà perdu.

Peut être était-il réellement comprit. Peut-être seraient-ils vraiment amis.

Peut être...

 _A suivre..._

 _Merci à Adenoide pour les reviews anonymes. Pour répondre à ses questions je change la chronologie et Andromeda n'est pas encore mariée même si elle s'approche de la trentaine et Lucius Malfoy est un membre très très influent de la société sang-pur et ministérielle._


End file.
